Life Sucks
by ShoukaMiko
Summary: The Sengoku Jidai are in desperate need of a new singer and in a twist of fate and mistaken identity they may have gotten more than they bargained for. Is the band ready for all the changes that are coming? One thing's for sure a certain hanyou isn't.
1. Shared Hostility

**Life Sucks**

**By: ShoukaMiko**

**Chapter 1: Shared Hostility**

"**Life Sucks!"**

Kagome groaned as she flopped onto her back on the bed. She had flunked another math test today. At this rate she would barely pass with a D+ in that class. ' If I'm really lucky,' She thought. Big cinnamon, brown eyes stared into space. Well that's just another progress report she would have to ummm… liberate from the mailbox. Preferably before her mother found it when she got home from work on Monday. Right now she just had to concentrate on blotting out the events of the day from her memory. Permanently.

She gave a sigh as her brain betrayed her to her thoughts.

"Over here Higurashi-chan!"

Kagome turned in her chair to find Hojo coming toward her. Normally she wouldn't mind one of the cutest guys in school talking to her. In fact her cheeks were already tinted a little pink.

'Why today?' She asked herself. Already today she had torn her skirt, smacked face first into her locker door, and someone had bumped into her in the lunch-line drenching her now matting hair in hot chocolate of all things. She loved winter yeah, but not all the dangers that came with it.

"H-Hojo, hi." she said as her blush went from pink to an almost magenta color. She looked up at him as composed as she could smelling like chocolate, with a thigh exposing hole in her already short skirt, and a bump the size of Mt. McKinley on her head. Yeah shriveling up and dying now sounded just about right she thought as she sweat-dropped.

" Hey are you okay? You look a little feverish." Hojo put a hand to her forehead, a concerned frown bringing his eyebrows together as he noted the flush on her Kagome and the slightly queasy look in her eyes.

"I'm fine Hojo, really. What are you doing in the library I thought you had biology." Kagome said in a small, desperate, tone. She fidgeted with her skirt trying to pull the torn edge down a little but only succeeding in making the tear larger. A few very colorful words going through her mind as her blush only deepened.

"We were sent to do research. Listen I was wondering if maybe… you know… maybe you'd like to go see a concert tomorrow." Hojo scratched at the back of his neck, a blush now rising to _his_ cheeks.

Before she could answer a horde of over eager girls ransacked the table on her behalf.

"She'd love to!"

"She's free aaallllll weekend!"

"She'll do it. Won't you Kagome?"

"I will…?" Kagome started, now thoroughly confused.

"Great so I'll pick you up at about seven…?" Hojo beamed taking her hesitant reply as a positive answer.

"Uuuuhhhh…" Kagome began uncertainly.

Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnngg!>

"Well there's the bell. I gotta get going." Hojo stood up with a smile like he had just slain a dragon.

"Sure, we ha…" Kagome started when the bottom of her green jacket caught the corner of the chair she was sitting on as she rose. Still half sitting in the damn thing, it decided to take her down with it. Arms flailing in the air she let out an undignified squeak and landed on her back, half out of her chair with her legs splayed out to either side of it.

This day just keeps getting better by the minute.

"Kagome!" Her friends fluttered to help her.

"Higurashi! Are you alright?" Hojo's face blocking Kagome's view of the ceiling.

" I'M FINE!" She yelled. The librarian giving her a harsh look from her desk.. 'A gory, and painful death to nosy friends and school furniture!' Kagome thought darkly. Getting to her feet jerkily, trying to dust herself off with the precious little dignity she had left.

"Seriously I'm fine." She said looking a little like a calm tomato.

She picked her heavy, yellow backpack up from the ground and started walking toward the library door.

"Kagome!" the three girls gasped behind her.

Now what.

Kagome turned slightly in their direction. A feeling of dread passing through her at their pale faces and Hojo's now, crimson face. She looked down in the direction of the girl's horrified stares. Her backpack had hiked her skirt up in the back so high her pink kitty cat underwear was showing.

Rubbing her temple with one hand while at the same time roughly tugging at her skirt, she tried her best to run out of the library doors when…. Rrrrriiiiiiiip>

Yep it was definitely, logically, and in all other ways, safe to say that her life really, really…

"…**REALLY SUCKS!" **Inuyasha fumed as he paced. How could his life suck more than it did right now. He couldn't even imagine how it could unless he dropped dead right now on the plush carpet of the trailer the city of Tokyo had given him for this occasion. 'Actually' he thought dryly, 'that might be an improvement.'

He flopped down into a cushy armchair, one clawed hand grasping at silver bangs while the other hung limply over the overstuffed arm of the chair. His amber eyes glaring into space.

"Damn it this was the worst time for her to do this!" Inuyasha growled. His voice betrayed a little of the raw pain he was feeling right then. 'Kikyo why?' He asked, his hand coming down from his bangs to cover his eyes in confusion and defeat. She always did this when they needed her the most. When _he_ needed her the most. He looked up to the opposite wall to the poster of his band the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha's eyes fell on the figure at the forefront of the poster. Long black hair tied back, with a serious expression on her face as always, Kikyo stared serenely ahead with stone grey eyes.

Inuyasha stared at the figure in front of him, her eyes almost black from her fury.

"Inuyasha I can not deal with this anymore I can't work like this!" Kikyo glared at her sometimes boyfriend and lead guitarist of the band. Her voice as close to actually raising as he had ever heard it.

"Kikyo we can't do that it's not just my band or your band, besides everyone already knows us as the Sengoku Jidai. We've been the Sengoku Jidai since our garage band days. We can't change things now…" Inuyasha tried to reason pleading with the dangerously mad young woman.

"It isn't fair that I'm carrying this pathetic excuse for a band, while _you people_ don't even give me the recognition I deserve!" Kikyo said as she looked at each of the other band members accusingly. When she was like this, Miroku and Sango found it best to let Inuyasha handle it. He was usually able to calm her down. Usually.

"Wait a second! Since when did we become '_you people'_! We're supposed to be your friends remember!" Inuyasha growled indignantly finally finding his infamous temper, claws flexing at his sides.

The kitsune hiding behind Sango's drum set sweat dropped and sighed, "Well that wasn't the smoothest way to win her over."

" If you think that your going to win my sympathies by throwing me a guilt trip you can stop right now. I have a career to worry about. If the band's name isn't changed to Kikyo and the Sengoku Jidai then I'm breaking my contract and signing on with Naraku Records."

"THAT BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared, the other band members' jaws dropping simultaneously. What was she doing associating with the rival of Kaede's studios?

Inuyasha's mind worked in over time. How could she be doing this to _them?_

"He's kindly offered me a solo recording contract, a bigger commision, more recognition, and has even offered to pay the fee for breaking off with Kaede Studios." Kikyo continued on unfazed by Inuyasha's outburst.

"Kikyo you can't, Kaede is your sister." Inuyasha pleaded, gripping both of Kikyo's arms desperately. "What about your family, your friends?" Inuyasha hesitated, the hurt showing in golden eyes. " What about…?" He trailed off averting his eyes, not being able to finish the question.

Kikyo knew this had been coming. It's not that she didn't feel something for the hanyou but she couldn't let that get in the way of her decision. Besides how would it effect her ratings if people saw her seriously dating a half-demon. If only he had been human… She shook her head and straightened, answering with cold certainty " Things like family and friends are luxuries in this business Inuyasha. And frankly, what we had together wasn't what it was for me as it was for you."

Inuyasha felt as if the breath had gotten knocked out of him and the floor were falling out from under his feet at the same time. Kikyo, his Kikyo was kicking him to the curb like some rock that had gotten in her path. Slowly he traded his wounded expression for one of pure rage.

His fangs bared and hands separating from Kikyo's arms as they clenched he snarled, "FINE IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL BITCH THEN YOU CAN JUST LEAVE!" He turned his back on the stunned girl. "And don't bother to come crawling back 'cause I'll tell you one thing you won't get any FUCKING pity from_ me_!"

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the back of Inuyasha's black shirt. She straightened her short designer jean skirt with a ferocious tug and said in a hollow monotone that belied her true emotions " Don't worry Inuyasha it will _never_ happen." With an almost military stiffness she swept off of the stage the band was supposed to be practicing on.

The band paused in stunned silence a moment at what just happened.

"Now What?" Miroku asked sighing in frustration.

Inuyasha stormed off the stage growling and swearing enough to peel the paint off a truck.

Miroku stared wide-eyed, innocent faced "What did I say?"

Sango's head fell forward into her hands, "So much for getting some practice in today."

Shippo came out from behind the drum set, feet and tail dragging, " But the concert's tomorrow…" he said in a small voice. He glared in front of him, small body beginning to shake with anger and frustration as his tiny fists balled up at his sides. He let out a growl and kicked the side of the base drum.

WHACK!>

The kitsune glared upward grudgingly from his sitting position, rubbing the lump on his head Sango had given him and blinking back stars.

"Man life sucks."


	2. The Switch

Life Sucks

By: ShoukaMiko

Chapter 2: The Switch

_Blanket Disclaimer for Life Sucks: I don't own Inuyasha , its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

"Rise and Shine!"

A girl with short hair, neat, even bangs and sharp facial features leaned over a nearly comatose Kagome. Yuka frowned at the still sleeping figure and shrugged her shoulders looking toward Ayumi and Eri for help.

Shoulder length, wavy hair falling forward, the shortest girl bent down to shake Kagome awake. "Kagome it's Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. You have to get up! We have a busy day ahead of us!" She was hoping the raised voice along with the fierce shaking would do the trick but…

"Uuunnnn five more minutes mom it's Saturday…" Kagome mumbled while letting out a yawn that would put a lion to shame.

Eri scowled fiercely then suddenly perked up. " Wait one second I think I have an idea." The short haired, wild banged, petite figure walked out of Kagome's room, leaving the other two teens standing on either side of the bed exchanging confused looks.

"I'm back!" Eri walked in, cheerfully carrying a glass of ice-cold water.

The other two girls' eyes widened in understanding. Both of them backed away from the bed quickly not wanting to be in range of Kagome's wrath when she woke up.

SPLASH!

SCREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kagome roared sputtering and coughing as she bolted from her bed.

"Sorry Kagome-chan but your gonna sleep valuable shopping time away." Eri said noticing she had the now empty glass in plain view. She panicked a second then swooshed the offending object behind her back, grinning a little to widely.

"Shopping at this indecent hour of the morning on a Saturday!" Kagome whined. It was 12:00 in the afternoon.

"You want to look good for your date with Hojo don't you?" Yuka asked, hands on hips.

" You mean he still wants to go out with me after everything that happened yesterday?" Kagome grimaced at the memory while ringing out her hair over the carpet.

"Of course he does! Just because you're a klutz doesn't mean he's gonna stop liking you." Everyone sweat dropped while looking at the clueless Ayumi.

"All the more reason you should look your best." Eri said with an enlightened look on her face.

"Alright, fine, but next time just shake me and ask me to wake up or something. Sheesh!" Three pairs of eyes rolled as Kagome left the room, Yuka slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighed loudly.

"Oh no! It's 6:00 already and the concert starts at 8:00, I'll never make it!" Kagome dropped all the bags on the floor of her room and started flinging things out of them mercilessly. The girls had ransacked nearly every clothing and shoe store in the mall to find the perfect outfit for Kagome. They ended up settling on an asymmetrical black tank top with red and white see through detailing. The straps of the tank top were pieces of the red and white see through stuff tied at the shoulder with more of it covering where the black material cut off just above her belly button. With that she wore red hot pants and black strappy sandals with platform heels. To top off the look she had a black and silver choker with black leather wrist cuffs with silver studs. "Hey," she thought out loud, " it's a rock concert so why not. Besides I do look kind of good." She quickly straightened her hair and put eyeliner and shadow to make her eyes look smoky.

She took a step back from the mirror and smiled with deep red lips at the results. She caught the reflection of one of her posters in the mirror and gave a contented sigh. The Sengoku Jidai was one of her favorite bands and she was finally going to be able to see them in concert. A few of her friends said that she looked like the lead singer but she always shrugged it off as one of those things people said when they wanted to be nice.

She was suddenly jolted back to reality when the doorbell rang. Kagome threw open the door. Her footsteps thumping down the stairs as she went running. Seconds later the thumping could be heard coming back up the stairs as Kagome ran for her purse where she dropped it on her bedroom floor.

Hojo fidgeted nervously at the door to the shrine house where Kagome lived. He had always thought it was an interesting place to visit with its ancient well and the Goshinbuko tree that was hundreds of years old.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Kagome's mom answered the door. He blushed a little since he was wearing ripped blue jeans and a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and slashes ripped in the chest. Not his idea of a great first impression to the person who could ultimately keep Kagome from dating him.

"G-Good evening Mrs. Higurashi." He managed to stutter. "I'm here to pick up Kagome-sama."

Kagome's mom flashed him a bright smile not at all affected by his outfit. "Hello Hojo. Don't worry Kagome will be down in just a second." So saying she took a step back to yell up the stairs, "KAGOME, HOJO'S HERE! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR THAT CONCERT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS WERE PLOTTING ABOUT!"

"MOTHER!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs. She skidded to a halt in the entryway.

Hojo's mouth dropped open in appreciation of the outfit that was hugging every one of Kagome's curves as she rushed at him. While he was still gaping she had grabbed Hojo's hand pulling him toward his parents car and nearly flinging him into the driver's seat.

"Hurry we'll be late!" Kagome said as she plopped into the passenger's seat and slammed the door.

Even as he started the car and made the car practically fly down the road he kept throwing glances in Kagome's direction.

"K-K-Kagome you look… you look…wow!" Hojo said as he nearly drove his car into the one in front of him.

Kagome gave a small smirk. Mission Accomplished.'

" Sango you have to do it. There's no other choice!" Miroku said as he tuned his bass guitar and made sure that everything was working properly.

Inuyasha was scowling over in a corner of the stage trying to ignore the conversation going on as he put down his guitar. It was black with red claw marks slashing diagonally across the body. Everyone agreed that it totally fit the moody lead guitarist who now had his arms crossed in front of him in his signature pose.

He watched as Miroku was trying to convince Sango to take on the responsibilities of lead singer for the night. He sighed at the figure huddled nervously in her seat behind the drum set.

Sango watched Miroku fiddle with his bass. It was black with a swirling purple black hole painted on it. She looked at the bass player himself and hid a blush. So he didn't look too bad in his tight red tank top that clung to his muscles and baggy black cargo pants. So what. It's not like she hadn't seen him in stuff like that before. She herself had her hair up swept into a high ponytail, wearing a black halter-top that had a red silhouette of her two-tailed demon kitty Kirara on it. Black hip hugger pants finishing off the look.

Getting herself under control she said, " I can't, I haven't even practiced singing the songs! Plus I'm over here beating the crud out of my drums. Who ever heard of a drummer being the lead singer of a band?!"

"You know all the songs just as well as Kikyo did. If it's your singing voice that your worried about, don't, you have a beautiful voice if I do say so myself." Miroku said soothingly as he gave his full attention to the blushing Sango.

Sango was taken back for a second by the sincerity in his voice as she lost track of her friend's hands. Big mistake…on his part anyway.

CRASH!

Miroku held his head in both hands where Sango had slammed it into one of her cymbals.

"Seriously Sango-sama, I was only trying to be comforting." Miroku pouted looking indignant (not to mention in pain).

"Oh and I suppose massaging my backside is supposed to soothe my nerves" Sango snarled between clenched teeth.

"Isn't it?" Miroku said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

Shippo decided to take that moment to pop up. As he noted the huge welt on Miroku's forehead he shook his own head, knowing the only way the bass player could have gotten that. The resident techy of the band turned hesitantly toward Inuyasha not wanting to become a victim of his already bad mood.

" All the pyrotechnics are set up and working, I've got all the lighting planned out and in the computer, and the sound systems are working great. Everything should be ready to go in time for the concert in a couple hours. We're still going to do it, right?" Shippo tensed; ready to run if Inuyasha decided to take that moment to explode.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped down to where Shippo was standing wringing his tiny hands. "Of course we're still doing it! Just because that stupid wench decided to bail on us doesn't mean we have the option of giving hundreds of fans their money back is it. Besides it's too late to do anything else. We'll just have to go through with it and hope our fans won't burn us at the stake."

Shippo gave a small gulp and tried not to think what a barbecued kitsune would taste like.

Ten minutes to show time.' The little fox demon thought. He sighed wishing that Kikyo would come back. He had never really liked her but the band needed her. Hopefully this concert wouldn't be a total flop but he wasn't too sure. Everyone was in such a bad mood and Sango was a total nervous wreck. He decided the best thing for him to do was to get to a concession stand and by out it's chocolate supply to calm his nerves.

Kagome and Hojo took their seats. Not that we'll be sitting for long.' Kagome thought, her stomach fluttering in anticipation. This was going to be her first rock concert and she couldn't be more excited. They had great seats, which got Kagome wondering if Hojo hadn't been planning this for a while.

Kagome shrugged that thought off as she turned to Hojo. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to the concession stand to get a Sprite."

"You don't have to get up Kagome-chan, I'll go and buy you whatever you want." Hojo offered, pushing his brown, short hair out of his eyes.

Kagome shook her head shooting up out of her seat, " Don't worry about it. I'm to excited to sit still right now anyway. What do you want?"

"A diet Pepsi would be great." Hojo said unaware of the slightly surprised grimace Kagome tried to hide. She had never liked the after taste of most diet sodas. She shook it off and flashed Hojo a smile.

"Be back in a sec." She threw over her shoulder as she raced to the already dwindling line. A sure sign that the concert would be starting soon.

Not even a few seconds after she got there, she felt a frantic tugging at her hand. She looked down to see a little fox demon with a fluffy tail. He was wearing blue jeans and a red Nautica shirt. On top of that though was the thing that really made Kagome's eyes widen. The kitsune had an all access crewmember badge hanging around his neck.

"Come on! Everyone's going to have a cow when they find out you're here. What are you doing anyway? You should be back stage not getting a snack!" Shippo was doing his best to drag Kagome through the crowds.

Wow,' Kagome thought, maybe I won some seat raffle and they're going to give me a pass backstage. Wait! What if someone else won it and they just have me confused with that person. Hmmm, better to keep quiet about it for now.' Kagome followed the small figure in front of her hoping she didn't die of shock before she could get some autographs.

Sango spotted her first. Her expression changed from shock to relief in record time. She was sure she was going to die of an anxiety attack before she even picked up her drumsticks. Well,' she sighed, releasing some tension as she did so, at least she came around before it was too late.'

In less than a second Kagome's excited expression turned to one of panic when she saw the drummer of the Sengoku Jidai striding toward her with a grim determination. Oh no,' Kagome started panicking, she knows I'm not supposed to be here. Maybe if I try to apologize they'll still let me stay back here.'

"Look, I'm really sorry. I…" Kagome began.

"Kikyo, now is not the time for it, but I'll admit I'll even want to hear _that_ apology after the show. Right now we have to get your but on stage." Sango said even as she was dragging a very confused Kagome behind her as Shippo went to attend his electronic equipment and prepare to start the show.

"But…" Kagome was doing her best to hang back but the tall female figure in front of her was stronger than she looked. Who's Kikyo? Why did that name sound like it should mean something to her?

"Here give me that." Sango said as she snatched Kagome's purse and threw it off stage. "We'll discuss the whole name thing afterwards, right now we're already running behind schedule." Sango said quickly to try to keep Kikyo' from having second thoughts.

Kagome was dragged up a set of stares then unceremoniously flung out into blinding lights.

She thought her heart had stopped.

In front of her was a sea of people, giving up a deafening roar. For a few seconds she was paralyzed, not knowing what to do, looking very much like a dear caught in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler. Finally her brain again took control of her body as she tried to turn around and run off stage.

Before she could take a step she ran into a wall of skin, muscle and black leather. Her heart skipped a crazy beat when she looked up into golden eyes that looked strangely homicidal at the second.

"So you came crawlin' back, huh Kikyo?" The tall, smirking face glared at her with a look that could break a person in half.

"I…" Kagome breathed.

"Don't bother! After this you're still out of the band! Right now just make yourself useful." Inuyasha growled as he pushed past her.

"Ooww damn it!" Kagome snapped, rubbing the offended shoulder. What the heck! She hadn't even done anything wrong and she was getting tossed back and forth like a friggin hacky sack! Damn Kikyo, who ever she was!' Kagome took a sharp gasp, eyes widening in understanding. In her mind she could see the poster and the figure at the forefront of it. That girl must be Kikyo! They think I'm the lead singer of the band!' she thought now terrified of what that implied.

Kagome searched desperately around for an understanding face. The drummer looked kind of dangerous as she focused on the task ahead, twirling her drumsticks as accurately as one would handle a weapon. Kagome probably didn't want to be around when _she_ found out the truth. She then turned to the figure she had bumped into barely now noticing the dog-ears inside the flowing, long, and silver hair. She wasn't all to blame though, considering her first view had been of a tall, lanky, muscular, body clothed in tight black leather pants, an open matching vest and combat boots.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts. No help there in any case. With that black scowl and razor sharp looking claws, he wasn't exactly exuding a welcoming attitude. Her eyes finally found the one figure that didn't look as affected by this turn of events as everyone else. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over to the tall figure wielding a bass guitar.

"Hey… hi, there's been a mistake. You see I can't…" Kagome started in what she thought was a reasonable voice. Apparently she was wrong.

"Hey don't worry about it. You can explain everything after the show. Maybe Inuyasha will even let you stay on. Oh, incidentally we've changed the line up. We're doing Fukai Mori first, then Change the World, then My Will, and we're ending with Dearest. Everything else is the same. Got it?" Miroku said all of this while wondering why Kikyo looked uncharacteristically terrified. It wasn't like her to show her emotions to the world.

"Uuuuhh…" Kagome's head was spinning, now that she knew there was no way out of this and no way to save herself.

"Keep your chin up. You'll be fine." Miroku said reassuringly while giving her a wink and making a clicking sound to go with it.

Kagome walked hesitantly up toward the microphone but realized how exposed and vulnerable she felt with nothing but the mike stand to hide behind. She quickly took in her surroundings and found what she needed.

She picked up a black guitar with red claw marks, quickly giving it a tuning check. It couldn't have been more perfectly tuned than if she had done it herself. She took a deep breath to steady herself. Okay, Kagome, it's just like when you play these songs for your friends after school don't freak out.' Kagome suddenly remembered something and quickly searched the crowd. Hojo was there, staring at her as if she had suddenly sprouted wings on her back. Kagome focused on him trying to pretend she was only playing for him and her friends out in the quad area or on the bleachers by the football field.

Inuyasha had walked back on stage after checking in with Shippo one last time to make sure everything was ready and that the necessary changes had been made. What he found was that his guitar was missing. He stared at the empty stand for a second not being able to understand who in their right mind would take his guitar. He looked at Sango first who was obviously ignoring him, then at Miroku who was trying very hard to stifle a laugh. What the heck could be so funny his friggin guitar was missing! Then on a hunch he followed his friends amused gaze.

"OI KIKYO! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GUITAR?!!"

Kagome was too focused and too unused to being called Kikyo to notice the hanyou roaring at her.

So she's ignoring me. Well let her make a fool out of herself. I know for a fact she doesn't play the guitar.' Inuyasha thought dryly. Luckily he had brought his dad's old guitar. He still practiced on it when he needed to think clearly. So, yeah, he had really needed it these past couple of days. He brought out a sleek black guitar with white/silver lightning all across it's face.

Kagome had finally turned around to see if everyone was ready. The crowd was getting rowdier than ever, feeding off of its own screams. Kagome was a second away from panicking when her fingers found the familiar first chords of the song on their own. After a bit, the astonished band began to play with her. She began to sing. Her beautiful Alto voice ringing clearly and calming the crowd.

_Romaji Lyrics_

English Translation

_fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto_

_okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo_

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

_sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta_

_hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru_

Exhausted, without the strength to search

people vanish into the infinite darkness.

_chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na_

If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?

Inuyasha had never heard Kikyo' sing so passionately. He looked over at her, a confused scowl on his face. She had always been about the business of music, about getting the notes and rhythms perfect and in tune. She would never have embellished or… or…show her heart like she was doing now. And since when could she play the guitar?!

Kagome lost herself in the music. Closing her eyes at times to be able to feel it better, to let it run through her body to wash out all the negative things she was feeling. It was a dream come true to be able to make music like this and be able to call it hers, if only for a moment.

_boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni_

_nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu_

_itsuwari ya uso wo matoi_

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

As we live on,

we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out

_aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama_

_sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku_

The days pass by and change,

without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

_tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite_

_sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo_

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. Who was this person? Was it really Kikyo'? Kikyo' sang perfectly even if it was a little cold and lacking in passion. What she was doing right now though, even if you could tell she was uncertain in some places, maybe a little flat in others, she made up for it in passion and warmth. Kikyo'?

_toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou_

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again 1

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_shinjite'ru hikari motome_

_arukidasu kimi to ima_

We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,

in search of the light.

Kagome stared out at the crowd putting her soul into every phrase. The best part about it was that she knew the crowd knew that too and they were responding to it.

repeat chorus

repeat chorus

_boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara_

_ikite yuku doko made mo_

_furikaeru_

_michi wo tozashi_

_aruite'ku eien ni_

We live our lives

wandering to the ends of the earth.

Closing off

the way back,

we walk on for eternity.

_tachisukumu koe mo naku_

_ikite yuku eien ni_

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,

unable to cry out, for eternity...

(special thanks for the lyrics.)

As the ending notes faded the crowd came back up to full volume. Kagome looked over at where Hojo was going crazy, an empty seat next to him that wouldn't be occupied tonight. That's when it hit. She was on stage with her favorite rock band of all time and she was posing as their lead singer. She bit her lip holding back a scream of happiness.

To think if she had taken no for an answer and let Hojo get their drinks, she wouldn't be up here right now.

She turned back to beam at the other members of the band but all of them were looking at her as if she were an alien from another planet. Well she thought she had been doing ok.

They breezed through _Change the World_ and Kagome was beginning to get the hang of things better including her confidence. She was surer of herself and even began to make shy attempts to work the crowd.

(A/N I wish I could give proper recognition to the person whose fanart inspired the coming description of Inuyasha. Whoever it was thanks.)

It was during _My Will_ that they finally started having technical difficulties. Inuyasha was strumming out the opening chords when a shift down the finger board of his guitar made his finger catch on a loose thread from the sided detailing of his worn leather vest. By the time he realized it though, he nearly missed the next series of chords because of it. He scowled down at the string that was determined to catch on his claws and make a more permanent home.

Keh, I'll take care of this little problem in a sec.' He thought as he made like the bad ass he was with the guitar, with complicated fingerings and wild strokes. Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't think Inuyasha had been in any mood to show off.

"Grrrrrrr…" Inuyasha growled menacingly as he ended up even more tangled than he already was. Sango could tell something was up when Inuyasha started jerking his guitar around. The thread had caught on one of the tuning pegs making it nearly impossible to move because it had also tangled the actual vest into the mess. His guitar solo was coming up and he'd be damned if he missed out on it because of some stupid wardrobe malfunction.

KKKKKRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPP!!!

Sango's, Miroku's, and finally Kagome's attention was caught by what was going on. Inuyasha had gotten fed up with the whole stupid thing and ripped the vest right off of himself with a sweep of his free claws. His whole upper body stripped to the waist; silver hair billowing all around him wildly as he ripped into the solo almost as violently.

Kagome started blushing furiously. She started wishing the phrases in the song weren't so long; she could barely catch her breath.

Inuyasha had and evil grin on his face when he saw what his situation was doing to Kikyo'. Heck if he had known what it did to her he would have been doing this ages ago. He decided to have a little fun with this as he moved his solo closer to Kikyo'. Kagome went pale as soon as she saw him closing the space. She almost forgot the words to the next part of the song as Inuyasha came closer.

Focus Kagome, Focus!' She said doing her best to ignore the hanyou next to her who was glistening a little with sweat from the heat of the lights. She saw the smirk on his face and realized, That chauvinistic prick _is trying_ to intimidate me!'

She challenged him by stepping into his space then. That did it. He was surprised at the determination in her eyes, as if she was daring him to try anything. Before they knew it their guitars started answering the challenges they exchanged back and forth for awhile. Miroku and Sango could only look on helplessly and try to keep up as the two battled it out on the guitars in their impromptu duet. Meanwhile the crowd was loving it.

Finally Kagome got a hold of herself as she pulled away and finished the last couple stanzas of the song. Inuyasha went back to his spot with a newfound respect for the girl he thought he knew.

The concert continued without to many more mishaps. Kagome got to close to the edge once and had to be pulled back by Inuyasha latching on to her tank top with his claws, but otherwise it went well. Kagome sang the last lines of Dearest in a haunting tone and the crowd went absolutely crazy!

Kagome finally got to take that long sigh she had been holding in and waved out at the audience as the lights died down. She was barely turning when all the band members, including Shippo this time rushed her for explanations, apologies, and in some cases congratulations for one of the best concerts they had done yet.

"I can't believe you came back Kikyo. What changed your mind?" Sango said trying to catch her breath after nearly being run over by one human, a hanyou, and a kitsune.

" It's lucky I found you on the way to the concession stand Kikyo'! The concert would have been a disaster without you!" Shippo said while at the same time shoving a piece of his precious chocolate in his mouth.

" Wow, Kikyo-sama that was truly a unique performance! I've never seen you let loose like that." Miroku smiled down at her approvingly.

"Hey Kikyo, don't you want to tell us aaalllll something?" Inuyasha said snidely "You know something in the way of I'm sorry and I was being a great big b…"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo!" Kagome shouted in frustration, not being able to take the whole mistaken identity thing anymore. " Whoever _she_ is _she's_ NOT _ME_!!"

Inuyasha snorted his disbelief. "Stop playing games Kikyo. I know your smell and you…" Inuyasha hesitated because now that he had taken a breath there was something… "You're not Kikyo!!"

Everyone backed up to take a look at the now unknown girl in their midst.

" Of course I'm not Kikyo! That's what I've been trying to tell you all along! _My_ name is KAGOME! Ka-go-me!"


	3. When the Smoke Clears Away

Life Sucks

By: ShoukaMiko

Chapter 3: When the Smoke Clears Away

_Blanket Disclaimer for Life Sucks: I don't own Inuyasha , its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

After her tirade, Kagome huffed a little out of breath. Four pairs of eyes stared at her blinking in the semi darkness of the stage. Then all hell broke loose.

"She's the answer to our problems!" Miroku cried while picking Kagome up and tossing her into the air then swinging her around.

"We're so sorry about all this. You must have been terrified." Sango began as Miroku decided to display his relief, not being able to keep the note of relief out of her own voice.

"Wow! Wow! Wow! I can't believe you knew how to sing all of our songs. You even knew how to play them! Where'd you learn all that? Do you like chocolate?" Shippo yipped as he bounced up and down and dug into his pockets looking for some chocolate to celebrate with what he considered his new friend.

Since Kagome's confession Inuyasha had hung back scowling, fighting with the ball of uncertainty, shock, anger, disappointment, adrenaline and a grudging relief that seemed to be rolling around in his gut.

He couldn't get his mind to take in all that had happened, much less respond to it. That is until his gaze went from the elated group in front of him to the black and red instrument still hanging from Kagome's neck.

Inuyasha's growl started out low and menacing, his claws flexing at his sides, ears flipping back and forth in agitation. How dare they just accept her like if she was already a part of the band? For fuck's sake Kikyo was gone not even forty-eight hours and they were already warming up to this stranger, this poser! How could they just dismiss Kikyo as if she hadn't existed in the first place!

By this time the group was starting to catch the ominous growl that was coming from their lead guitarist as it grew into almost a roar. Finally Kagome looked at Inuyasha, eyes wide with innocence. That did it.

Inuyasha stormed up to Kagome, eyes narrowed in anger and cracking his knuckles as he went. Kagome looked a little apprehensive for a second but then straightened and held her ground, matching him glare for glare. His hand flashed out and ripped the guitar strap up and over her head, her hair flying with the quick motion.

" What the hell makes you think you had the right to use my guitar!! For that matter what made you think that you could just waltz up here and pretend you could sing in front of 50,000 people! Stupid wench! Do you even know how much you put all our asses on the line?!" By the time Inuyasha had finished growling his agitation he was mere inches from bumping into Kagome's nose with his own.

Kagome tossed her hair indignantly as she shot back, " Well if you hadn't been so self absorbed with your own problems, _maybe_ you would have been smart enough to realize how much I was panicking and trying to get off stage! I didn't ask to be dragged out here in front of all those people to do something I had no idea how to do. But from what I've been hearing I helped you guys. Somehow though I don't think someone like you really has the brains to realize something that complex!"

"Why YOU little…"

" All things considered, Inuyasha, we really could use her unique abilities just now." Miroku interrupted before things could get really ugly.

"She did perform very well, and like Miroku was saying, we can use all the help we can get." Sango said trying to get Inuyasha's attention so he'd stop glaring daggers at the girl who was surprisingly matching him dirty look for dirty look.

" Yeah so lay off Inuyasha!" Shippo piped in as he managed to slip a half melted candy bar into Kagome's hand.

Inuyasha just growled and cursed under his breath as he backed up a few steps. Though he hated to admit it they would probably need the snot nosed little brat. He frowned a little in consternation; had Kikyo been that friggin' curvy? He turned his head in disgust at his thoughts and scowled at the now nearly empty seats as he crossed his arms over bare chest.

He started when he remembered how he had come to be this way in the first place. He looked over to the now shredded vest and smirked as he remembered how the wench in front of him had squirmed at the sight of him. One eyebrow rose as he also remembered how she was able to get over her uncomfortable situation by trying to beat him, and nearly matching him at his own game.

He looked over at her now and was able to catch the faint trace of pink on her cheeks just before she turned away. He gave a wicked smile.

Maybe he could have a little fun with this unexpected switch after all.

_Oooohh…_ she's going to hate me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry sir I can' let you through."

Two, very intimidating wolf demon security guards stood solidly in the way of the brown haired frantic teenager in front of them.

"You don't understand! I know the lead singer! She's my date!" Hojo waved his hands frantically in the air as if to make them understand better by being more emphatic.

"Yeah," said the first wolf demon, combing his fingers wearily through white-blonde hair that had a strip of black down the middle, " you and everybody else at the concert." Ginta gave his Mohawk bearing friend next to him a look that very clearly said Here we go again.'

"I'm serious, just take me to her and you'll see!" It was now Hojo's turn to rake his hand through his already scruffy hair in frustration.

" We're going to have to ask you to leave now." Hokaku growled trying to put as much intimidation as he could behind his voice as he stepped forward. It had been a crazy night and all he wanted to do was go back stage and relax.

"Fine! Fine, whatever. If you don't want to believe me you can see for yourself, she's waving at us right behind you."

As the two youkai turned, surprised anyone had snuck up on them with their excellent hearing and sense of smell.

He saw his chance.

Ginta and Hokaku staggered nearly knocked off their feet by the brown and white blur that flew out from between them.

" What the…"

"After him!!"

Hojo ran for all he was worth screaming and gasping the whole way "KAGOME!!!"

Eyes turned toward the spectacle of the tall figure running around and waving hands wildly over his head, screaming his lungs out with two wolf youkai security guards hot on the lunatics trail.

Yep, these after concert traditions really helped everyone wind down.

As wagers were being made as to when the crazed fan would be caught, and which guard would catch him, another scene was being made elsewhere.

" That wench is not staying in Kikyo's trailer and that's FINAL!"

" It's not like Kikyo's gonna come back tonight, if she ever comes back at all! And besides we need Kagome close by so we can talk business first thing in the morning!!"

Inuyasha and Sango kept on like this all the while glaring dagger at each other while Miroku and Shippo looked on with dry expressions.

Shippo's forehead landed in his little hands as he said from his perch on Miroku's shoulder, "I was hoping for at least a little sleep before we got going tomorrow."

Miroku nodded solemnly and sighed closing his eyes.

Kagome approached the pair doing battle carefully hoping to resolve the mess without getting a fatal wound when…

"KAGOME!!!!"

She whirled around in the direction of all the howling. "Oh My Gosh, Hojo!" She had nearly forgotten about the boy who she now saw barreling down a row of electrical equipment, roadies, and other assorted on lookers. Hot on his heels, Kagome was able to see the reason why Hojo was running at incredible speed and screaming like a girl.

"Damn it kid stop running!" Hokaku gasped as he stumbled over a mound of chords.

"_Why_ do they always try to run?" Ginta panted next to him.

Hojo was thanking all of his lucky stars aloud and by name for deciding to join cross-country. He spotted Kagome and was about to run toward her when he saw that the wolf youkai had caught a second wind.

As he and the youkai sprinted past her he managed to gasp out, " Stay there…"

Then he doubled back and managed to say, " I'll be right back!" as he sprinted back past her and around the corner, Ginta and Hokaku hot on his heels.

Everyone just stared after the strange chase seen, their mouths hanging open, not being able to think of anything to say. Kagome was the first to snap out of it.

"I guess I'd better go save my date." She said a little sheepishly as she headed toward the stairs. Miroku getting over his surprise before the others reached out to stop her.

"I don't think it will be necessary to go after him."

"What? Why?" Kagome stared at the tall bassist in confusion. Miroku simply nodded his head down the center isle of the rows of seats where as soon as they looked, a very harassed looking teen came skidding into view running towards the stage and screaming (or at least trying to, he was getting pretty hoarse). Behind him by a now larger gap came Ginta and Hokaku staggering and gasping for air but their demon strength helped them keep up.

"Hey knock it off! Stop chasing him he's with me!" Kagome tried to yell but with all the racket Hojo was making she couldn't make herself heard. After a couple more tries at this she had had enough. Kagome started for the edge of the stage and was about to hop off but paused when she saw where the ground was.

That's funny, it didn't look so high when I was down _there_.' Kagome thought as she looked off of the stage hesitantly. Another desperate cry from a now very much closer Hojo made her mind up. She took a deep breath, stepped back, and leapt off the stage. She tensed at the hard impact she was going to feel when she landed on the ground … but it never came.

Kagome looked down and seemed to be almost flying through the air. She gasped then noticed the strong steady arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at Inuyasha's determined face just as they touched down softer than she expected. Hojo was careening towards them with too much momentum to stop running down the sloped isle. Inuyasha took a couple of steps forward in front of Kagome, put out his arm, and before Hojo could blink, he was flat on his back efficiently clothes lined by a smirking inuhanyou.

"You Cretin!! Hojo are you alright?" Kagome ran to kneel next to the floored Hojo.

"Mmyour weregreat Kaggy! You're both reeaawwy sexy." Hojo said slurring out his words before his head went back with a thump as he passed out.

Kagome managed to scowl at Inuyasha while at the same time blushing hard enough to put a cherry to shame.

Inuyasha meanwhile had planted himself in the middle of the isle, arms crossed, feet spread and chin slightly tucked under in a stance that commanded instant obedience.

Ginta and Hokaku seeing the solid barrier in their path tried their best to skid to a halt but Ginta's arms began to pinwheel knocking Hokaku off balance and then both youkais landed on their buts skidding to a halt not to far from Hojo. Inuyasha had bounded backwards and out of the way, smugly landing into a crouch next to Kagome who continued to glare at him.

"Aren't you two a little old to be playing tag?" Inuyasha smirked one eyebrow raised in mock disapproval.

Ginta and Hokaku scowled at Inuyasha, turned to look at each other, and then let out a humongous groan, falling backwards dead beat and gasping for breath.

"Baka! You could have helped me without knocking everyone out!" Kagome yelled into Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Hey you're still conscious aren't you?!" Inuyasha said flinching and flattening his abused ears to his scalp. "Or maybe that was a mistake."

Kagome opened her mouth to retort, but Hojo took that time to show he was coming back to the land of the living.

"Uuugghh. What happened?" Hojo managed to groan.

"Hojo-kun are you ok?" Kagome said her face softening as she automatically reached out and touched Hojo's face in concern. Inuyasha sat back on his haunches and crossed his arms scowling darkly at the scene.

"Keh. Weakling." He muttered under his breath. He felt a little murderous but credited it to the idiot girl not being grateful for him stopping the display of stupidity before Ginta and Hokaku caught up to her loser _boyfriend_. Inuyasha mumbled a few very colorful comments when his ears twitched signaling the approach of the other band members.

"Kagome you were awesome! I didn't know you were part of the concert. Why didn't you tell me?" Hojo said starting to be able to think clearly again.

"I wasn't, it was all some kind of a weird accident." Kagome said blushing slightly at the compliment.

"Indeed. Kagome-sama's coming to us was very fortunate." Miroku said as he offered the boy a hand up.

"Wait a minute you mean that she's not Kikyo?" Hokaku called out from his spot on the floor. The two guards were beginning to pick themselves up and were staring at Kagome unbelievingly.

"Damn right she's not." Inuyasha snorted condescendingly as he unfolded from his crouch.

Sango reached out and smacked the hanyou upside the head with her drumsticks. "Grow up."

"That hurt damn it!" Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth, rubbing the sore spot.

"So you were telling the truth?" Ginta directed at Hojo.

Hojo rolled his eyes at the guard, "I told you."

"Sorry about that man, just doin' our job." Hokaku said scratching the back of his head and smiling a little sheepishly.

" Don't worry about it." Hojo blinked in surprise barely realizing whose company he was in. With big stars in his eyes he was a blur again that stopped directly in front of Sango taking her hand in both of his and looking around at all the band members. " I'm a _BIG_ fan of your music, can I have your autographs????"

" Sure, I don't see why not." Sango replied blushing slightly.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Miroku threw him a meaningful look as he said, " Of course you can. You brought the _ONLY_ person _who could save_ _our band_ after all."

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed rolling his eyes to the side but decided not to take a risk.

While they all signed a shirt Shippo brought to them, Sango took the opportunity to bring up Kagome's sleeping situation again.

"So Kagome how far do you have to travel to get back home?"

"She is not…!" Inuyasha began.

"Oh, I don't live all that far away. I live in a Shrine house at the edge of town. In fact we better get going back, my mom will be worried by now." Kagome smiled as she effectively kept the two band members from blood shed.

"Would you like us to escort you home?" Miroku said while his hand crept dangerously close to Kagome's backside but thought better of it when Sango's eyes turned into little skulls and crossbones. Instead he managed to put his arm around her shoulders in a companionable way. " After all, it is pretty late out."

Hojo oblivious to his date nearly being groped by the band's bassist chirped in " Don't worry I'll get her home safely."

This earned another keh' from Inuyasha.

"Well in case anyone forgot, there's gonna be a grip of people out there waiting to take our pictures and crap when we get out of here. If _princess_ here wants to get home at all tonight she's going to have to get to her car without anyone noticing." Inuyasha leered in Hojo's general direction.

Everyone including Ginta and Hokaku looked towards Inuyasha expectantly. Hojo looked at everyone with a confused expression and Kagome wasn't sure what they wanted of Inuyasha.

Losing his superior expression Inuyasha began to scowl at the group. "You can just forget it cuz the answer is no."

" Inuyasha you're the only one who can get her through." Sango reasoned.

"You think _I_ give a damn? What do I look like to you people a friggin pack animal??" Inuyasha griped.

"You don't have to be a zoologist to recognize a jack ass when you see one." Shippo mumbled.

"WHY YOU…!"

"AaaAAAaaaaAAAaaaOOOoooWWWwww! Knock it off that hurts!" Shippo cried as Inuyasha pummeled him.

"Inuyasha you'll only have to take her as far as their car, you don't have to take her all the way home." Miroku said calmly ignoring the fact that Shippo's little fangs were imbedded in Inuyasha's hand and that Inuyasha was shaking his hand frantically from side to side cursing the Kitsune with every bad word he knew and some he made up.

Finally dislodging the little fox demon from his hand he grumbled "Fine, whatever, let's just do this." He walked toward Kagome whose heart gave an unhealthy jump when Inuyasha's intense, golden gaze locked with hers. When he was a few feet in front of her he turned his back on her and crouched down slightly.

Kagome looked at the dog demons back, brows furrowed in confusion. He gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Come on girl we don't have all night."

"Huh?" Okay so it wasn't the most elegant thing she'd ever said.

"Will you get on already?! I want to get this over with." Inuyasha threw over his shoulder.

"Wait a second," Hojo piped up uncertainly, "I don't think…"

"That's right, you don't. Now see if you can remember to meet Kagome at your car, ok Hobo?" Inuyasha snapped as he got tired of waiting and grabbed Kagome's wrist, yanked her up onto his bare back and held her arms as he leapt onto the mezzanine, then up to the balcony where he started running for a stair well with a stunned Kagome hanging on for dear life.


	4. Great Escapes

Life Sucks

By: ShoukaMiko

Chapter 4: Great Escapes

_Blanket Disclaimer for Life Sucks: I don't own Inuyasha , its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

Kagome had barely had time to draw in a gasp. A little late she realized, as Inuyasha started running up the stairs to the roof, that it would probably do her some good to anchor herself to the hanyou a little better. So while Inuyasha paused to curse and kick in the locked metal door to the roof, she hiked herself up his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said a little desperately as he tried to look over his shoulder at her but thought better of it when he saw how close their faces would be. Kagome's struggle was doing terrible things to his heart rate not to mention the rest of his body.

"I'm trying not to fall off, I don't care how happy that would make you." Kagome said very glad that it was too dark to see the violent blush she knew she must have on her face. So much for crushes on celebrities,' she thought even as she hoped Inuyasha wouldn't be able to feel her heart thumping on his back.

"Fine, just don't get those chicken legs of yours in the way or I'll drop you." He gulped faintly when he reached behind him to get a more secure handhold by gripping the back of her thighs. By this time both of them were avoiding looking at each other as their faces turned beet red.

"Hang on." Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder as he took two bounds, then leapt off the roof of the amphitheater. Kagome let out a sharp gasp but decided to try not to do more than that when she saw the mischievous smile crossing Inuyasha's face. They dropped down on the shadowed side of an SUV. Inuyasha peeked around the side of it.

"See. I told you there would be a bunch of people there. Some might even camp out until we leave tomorrow." Inuyasha looked at the group of people near the exit and in various cars around the parking lot. "Where's your car by the way?"

"It's over there in the street. Hojo didn't want to have to fight for a parking spot." Kagome said looking in the direction of the crowd.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Inuyasha said under his breath as he rolled his eyes.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, hang on."

Inuyasha leapt from one shadow to another until they were safe on the other side of Hojo's parents' car away from the people.

Kagome slowly slid off his back trying not to think of how her fingers were lingering a little too long on the skin there.

Inuyasha struggled to ignore the goose bumps that were running up and down his body at the contact. Frustrated with himself, he let out a quiet huff and leaned up against the car, arms folded and bangs falling over his eyes.

Kagome looked at him confused for a second before she got up the nerve to say what was on her mind.

"Uuumm…Inu.. Yasha?"

"What do you want?"

Kagome cleared her throat and looked away. "Thanks for getting me out of there. I know you want to get back, so you can go if you want to. I can take care of myself."

"Keh," Inuyasha shifted his weight so that he was leaning on one shoulder now facing in Kagome's direction. "Yeah, right and risk you getting mugged or something. The others wouldn't let me hear the end of it. It's not exactly going to kill me to baby-sit you a while longer so I'll just stay here until your _boyfriend_ comes back."

This time it was Kagome who took up Inuyasha's defiant stance. She hated it when guys thought she was just some weakling girl.

"I'll have you know that before my dad died, he was able to teach me quite a bit of Karate. So I don't need a guy…_Any Guy_… to take care of me. And for your information Hojo is not my boyfriend, we're out on a date. So there." With that last remark, she stomped to the side of the car arms still crossed and leaned huffily against it.

"I don't know if anyone's told you this but you have to be one of the most stubborn, pigheaded girls in the world. There's more than just guys out their _princess_." Inuyasha said, making a wide sweeping gesture with his claws. "Or have you forgotten that there are demons in this world too, and it'll take a lot more than just karate if one of us wants to mess with you."

"One of us…?" Kagome blinked uncertainly, finally taking a closer look at the boy in front of her. " …What kind of demon are you anyway?" Kagome said distracted by Inuyasha's strange appearance.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably back to his former position, ears twitching a little nervously. "I'm a half demon okay! You have a problem with that??"

Kagome sighed, doing her best to be patient. "I mean what kind of demon are you? Because you kind of look like you might be a cat or dog demon or something."

"Oh," Inuyasha began a little guiltily, he cleared his throat and ducked his head a little to hide his embarrassment. "I'm… a…uh…dog demon."

"I was just curious. That's all I wanted to know." Kagome squirmed a little uncomfortably under Inuyasha's penetrating gaze as she turned her attention to the moonlit sky.

Inuyasha stared at her, confusion showing in his amber eyes. Why hadn't she gone on about the fact that he was a half demon or for that matter _only_ half a human? She hadn't asked him any awkward questions about his family or other stuff people usually want to know right away when he tells them that.

She _is_ different.'

"I finally caught up to you guys." Hojo frowned not liking the fact that the crude, half clothed, hanyou that had swept Kagome away, was still there, leaning casually against his car like he owned both Honda and hottie.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha jumped at the voice. Inuyasha came out of his surprise faster than Kagome however.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Inuyasha sneered. With one last look back at Kagome he said, " They'll take care of the details tomorrow…but… damn I know I'm going to regret saying this, but…" Inuyasha sighed, his eyes flicking down to the ground, then back up to meet big brown eyes, " Welcome to the Sengoku Jidai." With that he turned, crouched, then called over his shoulder, " See ya around Homo," then sprang off into the darkness.

Hojo stood glaring into the darkness where the inuyoukai had vanished. Damn he hated that demon.

Kagome raised a hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, feeling a bit awkward about what had just happened. Then the importance of what happened finally hit her. The lead guitarist of her favorite band had just…well in his own crude and cynical way…invited her to be a part of it.

"YESSS!! Uh huh, _Oh Yeah_, I'm _HOT_, you _KNOW_ it, _You_ want it, I _OWN_ it!" Kagome sang out at the top of her lungs, doing this bizarre looking victory dance that involved an overkill of hip and arm movement.

Hojo decided to give her time (not to mention space) to finish whatever she needed to do to get that absurd seizure thing out of her system. He thought he heard muffled laughter from somewhere but decided it was probably from the still waiting crowd by the amphitheatre.

He had turned to find the source of the laughter when he was caught off guard when Kagome tackled him into a hug and started jumping around him with more than a little enthusiasm, swinging him around with her as she did so.

" Can you believe it Hojo? It's like a dream come true! I'm going to be a member of my favorite band! I can't believe this is happening! Isn't it great??"

"It's wonderful Higurashi-chan! I guess you had a good time on our date then?" Hojo grinned; Kagome's smile was infectious.

"Are you kidding me?? This is the best date ever! You can call me Kagome you know." Kagome finally stopped bouncing around to catch her breath. "Hey Hojo, what time is it?"

"Almost 12:30" Hojo said as he squinted at his watch in the dark.

"Twelve-thirty in the morning??" Kagome squeaked. " My mother is going to kill me!!"

Hojo had barely managed to open the car door, when he was shoved inside. Kagome showed up in the passenger seat an instant later, slamming the door and yelling at him to step on it.

Now this seems familiar,' he thought as he went racing for the shrine house.

Not too far behind them a black shadow went leaping and dashing from rooftop to rooftop, fast and inhumanly graceful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hojo walked Kagome up the steps to her house. His heart was beating twice the usual speed as he tried to work up the nerve to ask Kagome for one more thing tonight.

"Hojo?" Kagome broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?" Hojo couldn't keep his voice from cracking.

"Are you ok? You look a little pale?" Kagome asked narrowing her eyes in concern at her friend.

"Don't worry about me Higu… Kagome-chan. I'm f-fine, really." Hojo said fighting a losing battle with his nerves.

"Thank you Hojo for everything. I wouldn't have been up their singing tonight if you hadn't asked me to go on this date." Kagome said turning around to face Hojo when they reached the door. She heard a faint rustle in the bushes off to her right. Kagome was about to turn to investigate where the noise came from when Hojo started stuttering something.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Kagome asked deciding it was probably a squirrel or something.

Hojo gave a nervous gulp and then sucked in a deep breath to calm his nerves. It's now or never, I have to do this or I'll never be able to live with myself.' "I-I'm g-g-glad you had a nice t-time Kagome. I w-w-was wondering… you know… if it's not too m-much to ask… that is…"

Oh no you don't'

Golden eyes found a fat looking animal in the darkness. He let out an almost inaudible growl.

"REEEEOOOOOOOWWWRRRR!!!!"

Buyo, Kagome's overweight cat shot out of the bushes just as Hojo was leaning in to kiss her. Using Hojo's legs as a jumping off point he leapt for the safety of Kagome's arms.

"Buyo? What's gotten into you?" Kagome looked down at the trembling and struggling cat that threatened to pierce her arms. "I'm sorry Hojo. I better get Buyo inside he seems upset about something. Good night." Kagome said as she opened her door then disappeared behind it.

Hojo sighed then let his head drop down to his chest. "Goodnight Kagome." Hojo turned around and headed back for his car.

Moonlight glinted off of a pair of fangs that were part of a wicked grin that belonged to a strange dog-eared creature. The creature chuckled mischievously, amber eyes glinting with laughter.

"Mission accomplished."

The half demon was still smiling as it started sniffing the air for something. The smell he was looking for was coming from a second story window that was pouring out light. Next to the house was a tall tree that looked about the right height to be able to see into that room without being seen.

The silver haired demon crouched, leather pants creaking slightly as he launched himself into the tree. He cursed a little as some of the branches put deep scratches into exposed skin. Looking into the room he found what he was looking for. It was a girl's room with the walls painted a pale lavender with stuffed animals here and there and a large cat on the bed.

Inuyasha leapt to the windowsill and carefully took a look around to see if there was anyone else there.

The cat looked up, a bored expression in its eyes as Inuyasha quietly entered the room.

"No hard feelings, eh buddy?" The inuhanyou said as he used his long claws to scratch behind the fat kitty's ears. His partner in crime only purred and closed its eyes in delight.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at the room. The bedroom didn't look like it belonged to the black and red clad figure that he had seen before. The bed on his left had pink sheets and a ruffled pillow, while the desk (that was piled high with text books), had a pink rug underneath it.

The hanyou was satisfied that he didn't here anyone for the moment and decided to sit next to the cat on the girl's bed. He had followed the aggravating girl home, thinking she was too trusting of her feelings to anyone who seemed decent like that _Hojo_ guy. For all she knew, he could have wanted to get more than just that kiss from her tonight if he hadn't given Kagome a little push. Just the thought made Inuyasha let loose a soft growl that got Buyo's tail to fluff out.

"Chill kitty." Inuyasha said as he got control of himself. I'm only being protective because the band really needs her.' He said to himself. Then why was he still here? Oh, yeah.

Reminded of his mission Inuyasha started sniffing (literally) around the room more carefully. Well no drugs or alcohol, that's a relief,' Inuyasha sighed. All the band needed was some kind of scandal right now that Kikyo had left. As Inuyasha thought the name of the former lead singer he froze. Was he also able to replace this new face as easily as his friends had for the person they had grown up with, had struggled with, the one he had come to care for?

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously; no one was taking anyone's place in anyone's memory. This was just business. Something to keep them afloat until Kikyo came to her senses, as he knew she eventually would.

With that thought he gave a definite nod to close the subject and went back to snooping. He was laughing at a picture of Kagome in a Halloween costume with cat ears when he heard the doorknob turning.

He had planned to leap backwards out of the window but forgot he had pulled Kagome's rolling desk chair out to see the desk drawers. His foot was starting to catch on the back of it, so he slammed his other foot down on the seat to keep the chair from crashing to the ground.

What resulted from that was a sloppy jump to the side, which landed him back first on the bed, sending his feet, flying over his head in a wild half summersault. Inuyasha had barely managed to land quietly and breathlessly on the other side of the bed when Kagome walked in the room.

"You nosy little leach!"

Inuyasha sighed trying to think of an explanation for being here before he tried to turn and face Kagome.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my drawers Buyo??"

What the…?' Inuyasha thought as he huddled down lower realizing he hadn't been discovered.

" If you're hungry just tell me, don't go sniffing around for my private stash. Look you left claw marks on the drawers again!"

Inuyasha looked down at his own claws. His brother had always scorned him for leaving claw marks on their parents' expensive furniture whenever he forgot to use things like handles and knobs. For once he wished he had listened to him.

"Oh, well. I love you more than any old dresser anyway."

Surprised at Kagome's reply at having her belongings rough handled, and at the sudden squeak of the mattress springs, Inuyasha dared to look over the corner of the bed. Kagome was in the same outfit she was in for the concert, minus the shoes, and was sitting on her feet on top of the bed petting her large cat.

Damn it!' Inuyasha thought as he ducked beneath the corner of the bed again. How am I going to get out of here without getting caught? Any second now she'll turn around and see me crouched here.' Inuyasha's ears twitched in agitation before he caught himself. These friggin ears are gonna get me caught.' He flattened his ears to his scalp trying to make himself as small as possible.

Kagome let out a huge yawn and stretched her arms into the air. "Bed time Buyo. Let's get ready to go to sleep okay?"

Kagome hopped out of bed, only to nearly collapse from misjudging where her heavy heeled shoes were and nearly twisting her ankle.

"Baka!" She hissed not really knowing whether she was directing that insult to herself, or the shoe which she had just sent flying to bounce off the wall under the window.

Inuyasha thought he would have laughed if he weren't panicking just now. Kagome was heading over to her armoire against the wall facing the foot of the bed. She opened a drawer and started sifting through the contents.

Here's my chance.' Inuyasha leapt lightly to the other side of the bed while Kagome's back was turned. He was tiptoeing toward the window when…

"Here they are!" Kagome let out triumphantly. She held up a set of pajamas that consisted of a blue pair of shorts with Hello Kitty print all over it and a blue and white jersey shirt with a Hello Kitty head in the middle.

Inuyasha was trying his best to muffle a laugh when Kagome chose that moment to take her top off. Inuyasha could do nothing but gape and reach blindly for the window sill. He knew he was being worse than Miroku at the moment but he couldn't get himself to turn away. Kagome oblivious to her audience kept going about her business. Inuyasha couldn't even get himself to blink when he saw his band's new lead singer in her bra and matching…thong?

Inuyasha gulped hard and continued to reach unseeingly toward the windowsill, his mouth hanging wide open and eyes as big as dinner plates. He managed to take a step backward, but was to distracted buy certain curves to notice when his foot slipped on Kagome's spurned shoe. Inuyasha swung his arms and legs around as silently as he could to try to regain his footing, but ended up bumping into the window sill and dumping himself out backwards and head first out of it. His fall seemed to be broken by every branch on the way down to the ground below where he landed with an impressive thump.

Upstairs Kagome turned around as she finished pulling up her shorts. She frowned thinking she heard something outside her window. She moved toward it and glanced out into her tree.

"Hmmm… must have been the wind." She shrugged and turned from the window. If she had bothered to look down she would have noticed a very much-flattened inuhanyou in a self made crater.

Inuyasha braced his hands on either side of his hanyou shaped crater and painfully hauled himself up.

That's what I get for letting my hentai side take over.' Inuyasha sighed as he brushed dirt and grass off of himself. Well at least things can't get much wor…'

Before he could finish the thought, the sprinkler system took that moment to turn on making the half demon cough and sputter.

Inuyasha sweat dropped as he picked himself up and walked out of the way of the jets of water that were using him for target practice. When he was pretty sure he was safe _away_ from the shrine house, he got down on all fours and shook himself out like a dog. His hair was still really wet and sticking close to his head so that his now droopy ears stood out more than usual.

Inuyasha was in the process of fighting with his bangs for his eyesight when…

CLUNK!!!

AAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW

THUD!!

Inuyasha pushed himself up off his back swirly eyed and glared back at the fire hydrant that had attacked him. He groaned and let himself fall back to the cement of the sidewalk and grimaced as a sore spot on his head was aggravated.

"Damn my life sucks!!"


	5. Rude Awakening

Life Sucks

By: ShoukaMiko

Chapter 5: Rude Awakening

_Blanket Disclaimer for Life Sucks: I don't own Inuyasha , its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

The sun cast a rosy glow over the horizon as a long black limousine pulled into the reserved parking lot of the amphitheater. As the limo came to a stop, a green, little, toad like demon hopped out of the front. He carried a black cane with the emblem of a fully transformed Inu youkai, and a brief case he was struggling to keep a hold of since it was nearly as big as he was. He toddled to the back of the limo with both items then put the brief case down to straighten his tie and suit before opening the door for his employer.

A tall figure, clad in a white, mandarin collared Armani coat, which went down to his knees, unfolded with an ethereal grace. His long, silver, hair lifted with the breeze as he bent down to retrieve his belongings from his assistant. Cold amber eyes took in his surroundings as he strode forward with an aristocratic refinement that made him seem to be gliding.

The toad man struggled to keep up with the imposing figure.

"Which trailer would he be in sir?" He asked in a gratingly squeaky voice.

"Isn't it obvious Jaken?" The figure replied in a quiet monotone. The two figures walked up to the trailer closest to the street.

The door looked very much like it had very recently been used as a dinosaur's chew toy. The door knob was barely hanging onto the door with half of a key sticking out of the keyhole. The door itself had huge claw marks running its length, and was jammed back into the frame. Probably because it had been ripped off hinges that were now just so much twisted metal.

"Allow me sir." Jaken piped up as he went to knock on the door.

Tap, tap.

Jaken stood back, straightening to his full three-foot height.

Silence…

Jaken cleared his throat with a prim "hem, hem," and knocked harder.

Nothing could be heard except the wind rustling the trees a bit.

"Perhaps we should come back later?" Jaken wrung his hands and looked up nervously into a piercing gold gaze.

His face gave nothing away as he looked from Jaken, blinked slowly, then looked at the door.

With a flash of claws and a loud crack, the door collapsed into the trailer.

The tall silver haired creature stalked calmly into the room.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE IDIOT!"

" How dare you… you… half breed!" Jaken sputtered outraged. "Why if…!"

"That'll do Jaken."

"But sir…"

The cold, golden eyes turned toward Jaken. That was enough of a warning for the little demon who squeaked and cowered down slightly.

"We have important business today Inuyasha." The quiet voice stated, deceivingly calm.

"Damn it! Come back at a decent hour!" Growled the inu hanyou under the covers.

Amber youkai eyes considered the sleeping figure a moment longer. Then his lips curled lightly at the corners into the faintest of smiles.

Jaken's eyes grew even wider and he frantically raced around the room for somewhere to hide.

Long, elegant, clawed hands pulled apart the silver top from the cane which began to reveal itself to be a very lethal looking sword.

The only move the figure on the bed made was to twitch the white, furry ears at the top of his head at the slight singing sound the blade made leaving it's sheath.

With sword fully drawn the tall intruder smiled a little more. Then with a flash of steel plunged the blade into the center of a now empty bed.

"Damn you Sesshomaru!!! Why can't you Just say good morning like normal people!!!"

Inuyasha, still breathing hard from his last minute leap across the room, stood up from his crouch and folded his arms in front of his bare chest defensively.

"Well Inuyasha, now that you're awake, I believe we have business to discuss." Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his hidden sword once more.

Inuyasha glared daggers at his older brother and managed to snort a "Keh."

"I have just received word from Kaede-sama that Kikyo quit the band a few days ago." Sesshomaru began as he made for the plush arm chair. "Luckily, I suppose, Kikyo was just pulling one of her stunts if last night was any indication. I'll negotiate changes in her contract later, as usual, but for now…"

"Kikyo wasn't at the concert last night." Inuyasha cut in as he plopped down on the edge of the mangled bed.

Sesshomaru paused in unlatching his brief case. His brows rose ever so slightly at the interruption.

"Inuyasha, either that was your poor attempt at humor or I have greatly underestimated how thick you really are."

"Listen Idjet." Inuyasha ground through his teeth as he cracked his knuckles. "I don't have a sense of humor this early in the friggin morning and if you'd listen to me for once in our lives, I could explain."

Sesshomaru's only response was to lean back in the armchair and interlace his fingers in front of his face. His intent eyes and violet slashes of the youkai markings on his cheeks barely visible over his claws.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair wondering where to begin.

That's a no brainer,' Inuyasha thought. Where it always begins.' He shook his silver covered head and glanced at the poster of the band. At the forefront of the poster…

'Kikyo.'


	6. New Beginnings and Rough Starts

Life Sucks By: ShoukaMiko 

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings and Rough Starts **

Blanket Disclaimer for **Life Sucks**: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi's cheery voice called up the stairs, "There's someone here to see you. Are you decent?"

"Yeah," Kagome yelled, opening her door to shout down the stairs better. "I'll be right down!"

She half closed the door as she turned back to her mirror to finish brushing her hair. With the morning light, everything that happened yesterday just felt so…surreal. Even though she hardly slept last night, she felt so alive, like if she had just waken up from a very good dream.

Her door creaked slightly and she turned toward it expectantly. No one was there.

"Hmmm… that's funny… I didn't feel a draft." She shrugged it off and turned to grab the black hair band she had tossed on the bed earlier.

SCEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMM

There was Inuyasha, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed cringing and flattening his ears to his skull.

"Oi wench! Take it down an octave or eight! What are you trying to do, take over lead guitar too by deafening me or what?"

Kagome, with a hand over her heart looked at him incredulously as she tried to catch her breath.

" You baka! If you didn't go sneaking up on me I wouldn't have screamed. You damn near gave me a heart attack!"

"I don't sneak! I never sneak! I have never snuck in my life!" So saying he planted a fist on his hip. "Besides your young, you'll live."

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Thanks for the concern." She replied dryly. "What are you doing here anyway? How did you find me?"

Inuyasha panicked for a second before remembering what he found that morning. He reached under his black shirt and into the waist of his jeans to pull out a black purse. He flicked it to the corner of the bed.

"You left that last night airhead. All I had to do was read the address off of your ID."

Kagome flicked her gaze down at her purse for a second before looking back at Inuyasha with one eyebrow raised in question. "You carried my purse in your pants?"

Inuyasha blushed furiously. " Keh, It's not like it wasn't out side my underwear and besides I wasn't about to be seen toting your friggin' purse around town like a pansy."

Kagome slapped her fore head with her palm and let out a groan. Inuyasha folded his arms in front of him and flicked his long silver mane over his shoulder indignantly.

"Hey wench, I believe some thanks are in order here."

"You Baka! My name isn't wench it's Kagome. Get a clue or else don't bother talking to me." With that Kagome spun on her heel with every intention of leaving the room with her dignity in tact.

"Fine by me _woman,"_ He spat, stopping her in her tracks just under the door frame. "So long as you realize my name isn't baka, it's Inuyasha. Well," the hanyou smiled arrogantly, " Inuyasha-sama to you."

Kagome turned slowly back to Inuyasha as her hand took a death grip on the door frame to keep her from running back in the room and pummeling him. Inuyasha seeing the dangerous gleam in her eye and nervous tic in her eyebrow flattened his ears and cowered down slightly on her bed.

"Listen here you arrogant prick! No one insults me in my own room…"

"Oh yeah, well where do you usually go?" Inuyasha cut in as he regained his courage and stood up on the bed.

"Get off of my bed you JERK!"

"Why don't you come up here and make me you Bimbo!"

"BAKA!"

"BITCH!"

"BASTARD!"

"WENCH!"

"Anyone hungry? I made Oden." Mrs.Higurashi yelled up the stairs. Suddenly Inuyasha and Kagome's stomach rumbled simultaneously. Kagome huffed out of the room and Inuyasha leapt off the bed and pushed past her in the hall.

"This isn't over dog boy." Kagome mumbled as they jostled each other going down stairs.

"Not by a long shot." Inuyasha tossed over his shoulder as he leapt the rest of the way down stairs. At the bottom of the stairs he turned to flash Kagome a triumphant smirk. Kagome's heart fluttered slightly but she wrote it off as rage.

She glared at his back and growled as she watched the tall hanyou follow his nose smugly into the kitchen.

The kitchen was deathly quiet as the two teens glared at each other over rice and oden. Mrs. Higurashi gave the two teens a knowing glance and decided to try and break the ice for them.

"So Inuyasha," She said with a sweet smile, "What were you explaining to me earlier? I believe you were saying something about Kagome and singing and such."

Inuyasha shot Kagome a look before turning to her mom. "Our band is kind of out a lead singer, and we were wondering… well they were wondering, if you would maybe let her come with us on the road." Inuyasha finished off blushing slightly. He always got nervous when he had to talk to any kind ofparents one on one. He could take on a horde of journalists any day of the week and twice on Sunday, but parents freaked him out.

Mrs. Higurashi turned toward her daughter who had put down her spoon while eating her oden. Her mom smiled 'that speaks volumes on it's own. Kagome doesn't stop for anyone when she has Oden in front of her.'

"What do you think about all of this Kagome?" She asked her daughter gently.

Kagome turned toward her mom with hope in her eyes, but the next second cast her eyes down toward the table very solemn.

"Well it's a dream come true mom. It's what I love to do and it's also my favorite band." At that Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But…"

Both pairs of eyes shot toward her "But what dear?" Mrs. Higurashi coaxed.

Kagome sighed dismally, "Mom I can't leave you, Souta, and Grandpa. We're a family. Whose going to keep Souta in line and whose going to help Grandpa with the shrine and who is going to take care of Souta while you're at work?"

Mrs. Higurashi stared at her daughter a second before giving Inuyasha an apologetic smile. "Will you excuse us for a second Inuyasha? I have to discuss something with Kagome in private."

Inuyasha, who'd been staring at Kagome with a look of enlightenment, nodded solemnly and started to get up to leave the table.

"Don't be silly dear, you finish eating your oden, we'll just be in the hall." With that Kagome's mom nodded toward the hallway and followed on her heels.

When they closed the door Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was confusing to him. Anyone else would have killed for this kind of opportunity, yet she seemed to be turning it down to stay with her family. Who was this girl with the sad eyes and the quick smile? He heaved another sigh before bringing a hot spoonful of oden to his lips. Before he took a bite the triangular, white ears on the top of his head caught voices. He lowered his spoon again and cocked his head and ears toward the sounds.

"Keh, as if I couldn't hear you. I'm a demon or didn't you notice." Inuyasha said out loud to himself as he listened intently for whatever he could pick out.

In the hall a ways, Mrs. Higurashi turned toward her daughter and put both hands on her shoulders so that she would look at her. "You have to say yes."

"Mom I can't, I have responsibilities here and…"

"Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi cut in as Kagome ducked her head down so only the top of her head was visible. "Your father is dead sweetheart. I wish everyday that there was a way to bring him back but we can't. Time goes on Kagome. We had a rough time at the beginning and you've been a big help to everyone but it's time to let go and live your own life." A silent tear fell down Kagome's cheek as her mom brought her into an embrace. " I know I heaped way too much responsibility on you and you had to grow up faster than I would have liked…"

"Oh no mom, I handled it. It was no big deal…" Kagome said shaking her head and hugging her mother a little harder.

"Yes, it was Kagome. It was a _very_ big deal." Mrs. Higurashi pulled her daughter back a little to gaze warmly and offer a reassuring smile, even if it was a bit watery. " As much as I've appreciated your help, I think it's time you stop hiding behind your responsibilities, and start enjoying life as the young woman you are."

Kagome looked away from her mother. Her eyes landed on a familiar picture upon the wall; a young mother holding a little baby, with a young girl hugging a stuffed animal of a white puppy, and staring lovingly up at her… her…

"But…but… Souta will be starting a new semester of school and Grandpa can't take care of the shrine all by himself and you…"

"We will be just fine. Souta is a grown boy now. He can help with the shrine, and Grandpa will look after him when I'm at work." Kagome let her arms fall to her sides, but she finally looked her mother in the face. A small, almost undetectable glimmer of cautions hope brightened her eyes.

"What about school?"

Mrs. Higurashi raised a hand to brush the bangs out of her daughter's face.

"You can home-school for awhile and I'm sure you can handle some on-line classes."

Kagome pressed the knuckle of her fist to her mouth, considering her mother words. Her eyes flicked down the back to her mom, as a small smile grew from her eyes to her still hidden lips.

Kagome threw her arms around her mother and whispered a "thank you" in her ear.

Pulling away, Kagome wiped away the one tear that managed to escape her. Straightening her shoulder, she put her chin up a little higher and took confident steps back toward the kitchen.

Inuyasha's ear twitched slightly at its position at the crack of the door in the kitchen. His face would screw up intently as he heard Kagome's voice grow shaky, and then would grow calm when he heard Kagome's mom reason with her. If there was one thing he understood well in this world, it was loss.

His eyes grew thoughtful for a second, before his ears twitched again and strained. The last part was so quiet. What had she said? Does she want to join or not?

Inuyasha frowned in self-loathing. After how he yelled at her earlier, could he really blame her if she told him to shove it?

He was still crouched there, very much like a dog would sit on his haunches, so lost in his thoughts when he heard the approaching footsteps, that he almost missed them.

His eyes went wide with panic as he raced back to his chair, plopping down in it so fast, he had to pinwheel his arms to keep from falling backwards. Righting himself, he grabbed his spoon just as the door slid open.

Kagome hesitated for a moment in the doorway. All of a sudden she couldn't get herself to feel particularly brave wearing a pink long sleeve and a khaki mini skirt.

" Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what?" He asked, pretending to eat the now cold oden.

"I've …" Kagome took a deep breath, "I've come to a decision." Kagome was wringing her hands together. She knew in her heart, what she said next, would alter her destiny irreversibly.

"Keh, took you long enough." Inuyasha snorted still pretending to eat while his ears strained in Kagome's direction.

"I…" Kagome hesitated a second while Inuyasha's fur covered ears, twitched and strained harder, " have decided that…I want to join the Sengoku Jidai after all."

Inuyasha stifled a sigh of relief as he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like " about time." He then calmly got up and walked toward the open doorway.

For a second Kagome thought he was going to walk right past her, that is until his hand shot out and grabbed hers sending her into a half spin out the door, where she stumbled after the hanyou and his flowing silver hair.

"Hey, what do you think you're…?" Kagome started indignantly.

"Our next concert isn't' for awhile so we have a little time to get you settled." Inuyasha said over his shoulder as he continued to drag her through the house and out the door into the cold winter sunlight. " That doesn't mean we have time to be messin' around. You're pretty rough around the edges, and on top of that, our stupid manager needs to 'evaluate' you, whatever that means."

"Umm… Inuyasha…?" Kagome struggled to keep the panic out of her voice as they started down the shrine steps.

"Now what?" Inuyasha spat out roughly as they neared the bottom steps.

"Ummm…. Where's your car?" Kagome's blush started at her cheeks and couldn't stop spreading.

"Didn't bring one." Inuyasha shrugged.

"But how are we…eep!" The girl squeaked as the half demon boy crouched down in front of her expectantly when they reached the sidewalk.

"What?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder impatiently. "Whatever it is, can it wait until we get going?"

"Not really," Kagome answered quietly, unconsciously chewing on one of her nails.

Inuyasha heave a frustrated sigh as he straightened and turned toward Kagome, whose bright red face could have rivaled a stop sign.

The hanyou smiled impishly, one fang peeking out as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" What's the matter?" When Kagome didn't meet his gaze his smile got down right wicked.

"Don't tell me I scared you with all that jumpin' around last night?"

Kagome just shook her head and took a deep interest in her feet.

Frowning now, Inuyasha cocked his head to the side trying to see past the curtain for bangs hiding an obviously flustered Kagome.

"Alright, spit it out."

Kagome's eyes snapped from here to there as if trying to find an answer to snatch out of thin air.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going."

"You can call them when we get to Miroku's"

"Uh… I have to use the bathroom." Kagome tried desperately.

Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. "We're not going across the country, it's only a couple minutes away from here."

Finally Kagome looked at him as she sighed and put her hands on her hips. " I need to change clothes, ok?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed a second as he frowned. Maybe she's more like Kikyo than he thought.

"Look **_princess_**, your not gonna be trotting down a runway in front of thousands of admirers, we're just going to Miroku's."

Kagome hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, fighting for a way to salvage her dignity but finding no way to escape what she had to say next.

"You Baka! I need to change because I'm wearing a skirt, unless you _want_ to help me flash all of Tokyo!"

Inuyasha's brows drew together in confusion for a moment, until at last he caught on. Then his blush came on hard and rivaled any Kagome had before then, as he had a flash back from the night before of just what might be under that skirt.

"Keh, hurry it up then!" The much chagrined hanyou said turning his back on a very irritated Kagome as he crossed his arms.

Kagome let out a frustrated groan and rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel to head back up the steps toward the shrine.

Inuyasha huffed out a sigh as he turned back around, intent on sitting on the shrine steps to wait. He was putting his hand down to ease himself onto a step when he looked in the direction of where Kagome had fled. She was nearing the top of the steps, hips swaying and slender legs propelling her upwards.

To busy gaping at Kagome's retreating figure, the half demon miscalculated how far his hand had to reach the stone step and he stumbled forward.

" I am not turning into Miroku! I am not turning into Miroku…!" Inuyasha grumbled over and over as he nursed a scraped elbow and a slightly bruised hip.

Upstairs in her room Kagome hurried to throw on a pair of jeans and gather her forgotten purse. She was about to leave her bedroom when something on her dresser caught the corner of her eye. She looked at her I.D. card, lying forgotten where it had been for nearly a week.

"But didn't Inuyasha say…?" Kagome began as her face screwed up in thought.

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi called from downstairs, " Don't forget a sweater, it's chilly out."

"Oh." Kagome said as she whirled around and grabbed one out of her closet the raced out the door.

The I.D. card lay once again forgotten on the dresser.

**A/N:**

**Sorry this update was so late in coming. I have my Koishii to blame for that. grrrrr Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! **

**I dedicate this chapter to my friends Sango-chan, Kagome-chan, Rin-chan, Kikyo-chan, Shippo-kun (if he ever reads this :P) **

_**FF net supporters **_

**_AngelWing1138_ and _windgal_**


	7. Just a Suggestion

Life Sucks By: ShoukaMiko 

**Chapter 7: Just a Suggestion…**

Blanket Disclaimer for **Life Sucks**: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups.

'Freedom.'

'That's what this feels like.' Kagome thought as they whipped from one roof top or building to the next. The wind whipped through her hair and stung her cheeks rosy.

'Whoever figured out how to bottle this would make billions.' She thought as her pulse raced when they plunged from a building to the street for and instant then back up again. The now jean clad teen, hiked herself up higher on the hanyou's back.

"Oi, do you want me to drop you, or what?" The silver haired teen asked, hair flickering with the light of the sun as he turned toward her slightly.

"That's why I did that." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted as he took a firmer grip on Kagome's thighs. This time the cool wind wasn't at fault for the added cheek color.

Coming out of her reverie, Kagome turned big cinnamon brown eyes toward the hanyou boy.

"Hey. Why, if you guys all live so close, did you all stay in trailer's last night?"

Inuyasha landed in a crouch next to an unsuspecting shopper and launched himself and Kagome up to another rooftop before answering, leaving the elderly shopper to clutch at her bags and her heart.

" You remember what a pain it was to get you out of the amphitheatre last night?" Inuyasha said while jumping gracefully from a building, to an alley, to another building.

Kagome nodded before she realized he couldn't see her, "Yes, I remember."

Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, and spared her a quick glance, "Do you really think I'd want to go through that again?"

Kagome laughed softly to herself. "No, I suppose not."

Inuyasha smiled slightly at the warm sound of the girl's laugh before launching them off an over pass. He chuckled softly to himself for being able to draw a soft gasp from Kagome as she leaned trustingly into Inuyasha's back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I got it!"

Miroku deftly ran in pursuit of the soccer ball, deftly kicking it before it was able to roll into the street. He was currently involved in a game with a grass stained Sango and a ruffled looking Shippo. Sango had even brought her demon cat Kirara with her. Her demon cat was currently in it's small form, taking an occasional swipe at the soccer ball whenever it past her.

Shippo kicked the ball toward Sango, then stopped to sniff the air. "Inuyasha and Kagome are here!"

Miroku looked at the little fox youkai, then looked up and around him. It never ceased to amaze him how his demon friends were able to smell and hear things from seemingly nowhere at all. Sure enough a couple seconds after the kitsune's announcement, He saw a black T-shirted figure go sailing over head with the long haired girl of the night before in tow.

"Kagome-sama! I'm glad to see you've arrived with all your limbs attached." Miroku piped up cheerfully when Inuyasha skidded to a halt in his yard, where Sango and Shippo were still kicking around the soccer ball.

"Hey Miroku…" The hanyou began lowering Kagome carefully to the grass.

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku said cocking an eyebrow at his friend as he proceeded to brush dirt and grass from his jeans and once-white t-shirt.

Inuyasha gave him a fang-exposing grin. "Bite me."

Sango stopped mid kick to turn toward the new arrivals. She tucked some of the hair that had been shaken loose of its low ponytail back behind her ear. She heaved and irritated sigh as she walked toward Inuyasha, in her grass stained carpenter pants and jersey tee that bore a mad kitty face and the logo "Don't mess with me, you will not win."

The statement perhaps should have been taken as a warning.

"Inuyasha! What were you thinking bringing Kagome here like that? She could have fallen, or had motion sickness or…well _something_!" Sango fumed getting in the half demons face.

Inuyasha backed up a step, knowing Sango to get dangerous when she wanted to. " Hey, have a little faith. I wasn't about to drop her, ok!"

Kagome smiled at Sango. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was standing next to someone she only ever thought she'd see on TV or something. And here they were, the Sengoku Jidai, just a bunch of kids like her kicking back, making fun of each other, playing a little soccer, just normal everyday people like her.

Somehow, Kagome wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright now, everyone get plugged into their amps we gotta get some work done today." Sango said anxious to get things rolling. She walked in back of the sound shell that was in front of her drum set. The connected plastic sheets were pretty heavy, but she wanted to get that annoying glare out of her way. She tried moving it herself a bit then thought 'Why should I do it? We have our own personal strong man.'

"Inuyasha. Do me a favor and get this thing to behave."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming you weak human." Inuyasha grumbled as he left his personalized guitar unguarded to assist Sango.

Kagome crept up to where Inuyasha had rested the guitar in its stand, took it up quietly and hid in back of Miroku. Miroku spared Kagome a backwards glance and proceeded tuning his bass while he spoke under his breath to her.

"Kagome-sama, if all you wanted was to get a closer view of my but, then you should have asked? I would have been more than happy to let you have a peek."

Kagome's mouth hung open for a bit as she gathered her wits. She shook herself out of her initial shock to scold (also under her breath) her new, slightly demented friend.

"You hentai!" Kagome's loud, raspy whisper slightly threatening, "I'm barely a member one day and you're already hitting on me like and old man!"

"Aaaahh, Kagome. Here in lies the difference. While an old man would no doubt offer stability, a young man, such as myself, would be able to offer much more." Miroku finished this last bit while making his eyebrows wiggle up and down.

"Ugh, I'm almost afraid to ask…but… I'll bite…what?" Kagome asked cringing slightly at her reluctance to knowing the answer.

"Vitality!"

Kagome groaned, "I should have known better than to ask."

"Oi! Where the fuck did my guitar go now?" Came Inuyasha's below.

Kagome hunkered down lower behind the tall bass player, as he schooled his expression and studiously kept himself from laughing.

Inuyasha glared at everyone, then leaned over to look in back of Sango's drum set. "All right! Who's hiding the wench?"

Inuyasha began snuffling, nose in the air. He slowly turned toward the bassist who was concentrating a little too hard on his instrument.

"Alright pervert, step away from the girl."

"Inuyasha, I'm merely here minding my own business. I haven't a clue as to what you're talking about." Miroku said, adding one of his most convincing smiles behind the statement.

"Oh, so I guess that's your size nine foot right there." Inuyasha pointed out flatly.

Kagome looked down at where her foot was and saw that it was plainly visible between Miroku's legs. She sighed and came out from behind the ebony haired, pony tailed youth.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my guitar?" Inuyasha addressed to Kagome, crossing his arms in front of him.

"I don't have anything to practice with and you took me out of my house so fast, I didn't have a chance to get my acoustic guitar." Kagome shifted from foot to foot, her eyes pleading with the golden-eyed boy.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Did she have to look at him like that? 'It's just… it's just wrong!' He thought as he looked away from her heart shaped face finally.

"Keh, whatever. If you so much as ding it though, your ass is mine." Inuyasha glowered his warning.

"Why Inuyasha," Miroku began roguishly, "I thought I was the perv…"

"You are, so shut up." Inuyasha growled out, blushing slightly.

"Ugh, men!" Sango groaned. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey everybody, did I miss anything?" Shippo piped up, hefting his laptop and a couple cables. Usually while the band practiced, the kitsune would work on lighting design and setting up a new pyrotechnics scheme for the next concert, and any other multimedia thing he could come up with. He also had a good ear for balance and served as the audience for the band. He had fun telling Sango when she was drowning out everyone, telling Miroku when he was off beat, and telling Inuyasha when he accidentally blocked someone from view during solos. He never really liked telling Kikyo anything because, well, she could never take constructive criticism. In fact she was down right scary when she was questioned. Kagome, however, looked like she would be nicer to him.

"Oi brat, did you bring my old man's guitar with you when you guys brought everything else?" Inuyasha asked the redheaded little demon.

"Yeah, it's over in the living room. Want me to get it?" The kitsune said laying his laptop on the coffee table. One reason why they liked Miroku's place was because of the big basement that had pretty decent acoustics. The other reason was because he kept his kitchen stocked with all their favorite junk food.

"Nah squirt, I'll get it. Set up and make sure everybody's ready to go when I get back." Inuyasha said walking out the door.

"No problem." Shippo said, plugging in his laptop and running around the room to get the microphones in place.

Inuyasha walked down the hall to Miroku's living room. On the way the doorbell rang so he turned down a side hall to go answer the front door.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, wassup! The other's are in the basement. You guys know the way." Inuyasha stepped aside to let the wolf demons in. When they weren't working on security detail, they doubled as the bands roadies.

" Hey Yash!" Hakkaku greeted, walking through the door.

"You guys got any food up in here, we're starving." Ginta said sticking his hands into the pockets of his baggy jeans.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you gluttons know where the fridge is too."

"Hey!" Ginta turned back when he was half way down the hall. "What happened with that one girl last night?"

The remark made Hakkaku stop too. "Yeah, is she staying, or is Kikyo already having a fit?"

Inuyasha looked at them. His glacial expression making both the wolf youkai gulp in the nervous tension.

"Uhhh…right… we'll just go down and see the guys." Ginta said as he and Hakkaku started back in the direction he was heading earlier.

Inuyasha frowned there, still frozen in the act of closing the door when the two lanky youkai had mentioned Kikyo.

They had a point. Shouldn't Kikyo have been back by now? Surely she would have at least given them a piece of her mind about replacing her as if she meant nothing to them.

"She hasn't even called to chew me out about my extended solo." Inuyasha said aloud to himself as he resumed his search for his father's old guitar. The solemn faced hanyou remembered Kagome's and his impromptu guitar duel. He smiled slightly. "She can put up a fight, I'll give her that, the stubborn wench."

He found the hard traveling case that the Gibson Les Paul was usually in up until recently. Inuyasha had been using it more and more of late. He just had been so confused about a lot of things recently, his father's old guitar steadied him somewhat.

Inuyasha sighed and headed back for the basement steps. He was halfway down when he heard the voices of Ginta and Hakkaku discussing something with Miroku at the bottom of the stairs. He went back up a few steps, ears twitching to hear what Miroku obviously didn't want the girls inside to hear, or maybe just a certain girl.

"I don't think Kikyo is going to be coming back. She seemed very adamant about leaving for good. So far though, Kagome has proven herself to be just as good if not better. She just needs a little smoothing out." Miroku explained in the dimness of the stairway. "Personally, I think she's pretty easy on the eyes too."

Hakkaku and Ginta nodded a dreamy far off look in their eyes. From his perch at the top of the stairs Inuyasha glowered at the trio.

"What about Inuyasha?" Ginta asked with a confused look on his face. "What does he think about…?"

"Inuyasha is too close to the situation right now." Miroku interrupted, eyes growing solemn. "My guess is, it will take him longer to adjust to all of this than it will the rest of us." Miroku sighed, digging his hands into his pants. " It's all for the best though. Even though Kikyo grew up with us," Miroku frowned pensively, " I think Kagome is better suited to be in this band."

Ginta and Hakkaku exchanged glances. Hakkaku turned back to a solemn Miroku.

"We were just saying that before we got here."

"Hmmm…" Miroku and the others stood in silence a second before Miroku became his old cheerful self again. "Well we've got work to do. Stick around, we'll probably need your help with a few things." With that the three went back into the basement room.

Inuyasha leaned his head back against the cool wall, one foot placed on a higher step than the other. 'So, they're willing to dismiss her that easily? Even Miroku?' What if she did come back? Would they just forget about her?' Inuyasha clenched his fist in frustration.

"Well I won't."

With that the Hanyou jerked away from the wall, walked down the remaining stairs, and walked in so they could start rehearsing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango was enjoying the new balance Kagome added to the group. Her added guitar as well as her voice gave new depth to their songs. So far, the only rough spot had been a half hour earlier. It was enough to make her wince though. She remembered it now as they played Fukai Mori for the third time in two hours.

"_Damn it woman! Stay on pitch for more than a couple of minutes!" Inuyasha bellowed in the middle of _Dearest_. The outburst had brought everyone to a halt._

"_I'm just trying to add a little something to it. It just sounds like something's missing." Kagome said somewhat detached, trying to pinpoint what she felt was missing._

"_I know what's missing…TALENT!" The hanyou hissed out._

_Miroku, Sango and Shippo, as well as Ginta and Hakkaku had all moved to defend Kagome, but she beat them all to it._

"_So you're finally admitting it! All right apology accepted dog boy!" Kagome shouted back, causing the hanyou's ears to flatten back at the sheer volume._

"_You know I meant you wench! You don't have half the talent Kikyo has in her little finger!"_

_Kagome was taken aback for a second. Her head lowered, her bangs covering her eyes, but the voice that come out of the young woman was chillingly stoic, "Well Inuyasha, is she here or am I?"_

_After that, Inuyasha's disposition grew moodier, but he left the comments to Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku on what needed to be improved._

Sango came out of her reverie to see that they had finished the song. She looked around at her band mates. Shippo was sitting on the floor before his precious laptop, clicking away while Ginta and Hakkaku were eating through their third bag of potato chips. Inuyasha was still brooding but, Sango saw, that every once in a while he would throw a confused glance in Kagome's direction. 'Hmm… that's interesting.' Sango thought. Kagome had a very far away look on her face, seemingly searching for an answer she couldn't figure out. Sango blinked and blushed as her eyes went in search of Miroku… who was nowhere in sight.

"Oh crap." Sango said under her breath as she realized that could only mean one thing. She wheeled around on her drum set's stool, drumsticks in hand and brought them down full force on the lecherous bassist's head.

**CRACK**!

"AAAOOOOOOWWWW!"

"You lech!" Sango roared. Her assumptions had been correct. The black haired boy had once again been reaching for her rear.

"Sango-sama! I didn't even touch you that time!" Miroku whined rubbing the newly formed bump on his head.

"You were going to!" Sango growled. She turned back to her drum set fuming, seeming to be on fire with her rage. She noticed everyone cowering back in fear and sweat dropped in embarrassment.

"Remind me never to get you mad Sango-chan." Kagome said giggling slightly.

"Hey Kagome! Did you figure out what was missing?" The red headed little fox demon asked while popping a stick of pocky into his mouth.

"I think I have." Kagome said nervously. She looked at all the members of the group, her eyes lingering a second longer on a certain half demon.

"What is it Kagome?" Hakkaku asked from his seat on the couch. Ginta looked up from the potato chips to look up at the ebony haired girl questioningly.

Feeling a little encouraged Kagome looked at the band members.

"I think… well it's just a suggestion… would you guys like to sing with me?

"What's the matter, don't you think you can handle carrying a song by yourself? Inuyasha taunted capping the bottled water he had been drinking from.

Kagome sighed and decided not to take the bait. "I just think it might sound more… I don't know… put together, if we all sang or at least sang back up." Kagome said a hopeful quality to her voice.

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances and Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms in front in his usual defensive pose.

"I think Kagome has hit upon something here." Miroku nodded his head at the idea.

"Do you really think we'd sound all right Kagome?" Sango asked a little nervously. Sango was a bit self-conscious about her voice. Especially after a comment Kikyo had made to her once.

"Of course you would! I know you would!" Kagome smiled enthusiastically.

"Keh, no fucking way!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha, you haven't even tried yet." Kagome remarked dryly.

"We never had to sing before." Inuyasha fired back.

"It will add so much more depth to the music though. Please… could you just give it a try?" Kagome pleaded, her eyes could have rivaled any pair of lost kitten eyes.

The stubborn inu hanyou's mouth hung open, he had been about to make another rude remark when he caught Kagome's expression. His mouth snapped shut and all he was able to let out was a halfhearted "Keh."

Kagome sighed, studied the lead guitarist for a second, and then decided on her plan of attack.

"Well, Inuyasha, if you get nervous when it comes to singing… I'll understand. It takes a brave soul to get out there and sing. I mean, anyone would feel apprehensive if they had to actually get up and…"

"Wait a second wench! Are you saying that I'm afraid to sing? 'Cause let me tell you something…I ain't ok?" The half demon's amber eyes blazed in indignation as he placed his fists on his hips.

Catching on, Miroku cleared his throat, and with the most serious expression he could muster, "You know Inuyasha…you don't have to put yourself through this kind of torture. I myself have a fairly decent singing voice, if I do say so myself. If you don't feel your voice is up to the task…"

"Hey! I didn't say I can't sing. I just don't see the point in…" Inuyasha started before being cut off in the middle by Sango.

"Miroku… I'm sure playing the guitar is quite enough for him. You two shouldn't be forcing Inuyasha to do something he doesn't feel comfortable with." Sango said gently.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to agree with Sango when…

"After all… It would be too much to ask him to do two things at once." Sango finished sweetly.

"HEY!"

Shippo nodded sagely. "Yeah if you push the poor guy too much, his brain will end up exploding and then where will we be?"

"All right, DAMN IT!" Inuyasha roared, having had enough bashing from everyone. "I'll do it already, geez!"

"All right…so let's start with _Change the World, _we'll just sing in unison first, then if anyone feels brave, we can start making different harmonies." Kagome had been a bit nervous sticking her neck out there like that. She was the newest member of the group after all. She didn't feel like she had the authority to be changing any of the group's policies on anything. But, if there was one thing Kagome knew, it was music. However, if there was something that could help the group out, she wasn't about to keep quiet either.

Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippo were rolling on the floor the first few times the rest of the group sang. Inuyasha was not ashamed to sing loud, though, it didn't help that he got some of the words in the wrong places, especially since Miroku was trying to remember them by listening to Inuyasha. One of Sango's drum sticks went flying and broke a vase when she was trying to concentrate on harmonizing with Kagome. Finally Kagome decided they needed a break to save their sanity.

"Okay, that wasn't bad for our first couple of tries. It might be easier though if we had some sheet music so maybe we'll do more of this next rehearsal. I'll go ahead and…"

"Hey, Kagome?" Shippo's small voice interrupted.

Kagome turned to the green-eyed little fox demon. "Yes Shippo?"

"I have a program on my laptop that allows me to write music." Shippo announced, gesturing to the laptop behind him. " As long as I can use Miroku's printer, I should be able to have sheet music ready for you guys in no time."

"That's great Shippo. So let's get to work on harmonies so we'll know just what to put down, and then…" Kagome was already imagining the different possibilities when Miroku, clearing his throat, gently interrupted her.

"With all do respect Kagome-sama," Miroku's blue, almost purple eyes pleading, "If we don't eat something soon, I don't think there'll be enough band left to practice with."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I just got so excited that I completely forgot about the time." Kagome said twisting her fingers together and smiling sheepishly at her over enthusiasm.

Miroku chuckled lightly, "Don't worry about it. I have some frozen pizzas in the freezer, so I'll just go and pop some in the oven. Everyone relax a bit and take a break." With that he walked out the basement door to head for the kitchen.

Shippo turned back to Kagome. " I'm ok, I can work on the harmonies for the songs. I had a break with Ginta and Hokaku earlier."

"Are you sure Shippo?" Kagome asked as she brushed the kitsune's red bangs off his forehead a bit.

"Yeah, I hardly ever get to use this program so I kind of want to play with it a bit." As he said so the Kitsune's hands flew across his laptop.

"Wow Shippo. You sure do know your way around the computer." Kagome exclaimed, amazed with the ten year old's abilities.

"Don't tell him that!" Inuyasha scolded, "He's got a fat enough head as it is."

"Shut up Inuyasha! Just because I'm a genius and your not!" Shippo said sticking his tongue out at the half demon.

"You little brat! You better watch it or I'm gonna…"

"So shippo," Kagome cut in before Inuyasha could finish his threat, " how did you join the band so young?"

Shipp rocked back and forth on his bottom while he started his story. "Well when I was much smaller, I think I was six, these two demons broke into my house. I heard them call each other Hiten and Monten. Well one of them was big, fat, and bald and the other one had a long braid and was more like Inuyasha's height and weight. Anyway my mom picked me up and ran with me to her bedroom. Mother gave me a locket that she said I was never to take off. She put me in a corner of the closet and told me to stay there and not to make any noise, and not to come out of the closet no matter what." Shippo sniffled slightly, Sango came up behind him and pulled the little fox demon into her lap. Kagome ruffled his hair, her eyes warm and tinged with concern.

"It's ok Shippo. You don't have to tell me anymore if it hurts you too much." Kagome smiled gently. Inuyasha watched helplessly. His frown shifted from one of concern for the kid, to one of confusion for Kagome.

Shippo sniffled a couple of times more, eyes watering slightly. He shook his head and determined, if a bit quiet, continued. "No, it's okay Kagome. I like you, and you're a member of the band now and…" Shippo trailed off hopefully, "my friend?"

Kagome gave a huge smile and leaned forward to give the tiny fox demon a hug. "Of course Shippo! I'd love to be your friend."

The kitsune smiled brightly and hugged Kagome with all the strength his little body possessed. Sango smiled warmly at the two and got to her feet. "I'm going to find out what's keeping Miroku, you five keep getting to know each other.

Ginta and Hokaku were now eating some doughnuts they had found and were both cramming their mouths as if their lives depended on it. They managed muffled "chuurre khanga" which was meant to be "Sure Sango."

She rolled her eyes at the wolf demons and left as Inuyasha smirked. Both Shippo and Kagome giggled slightly.

Shippo soon remembered what he was talking about and grew very sad and serious again. His little face screwed up a little to keep from crying outright. Everyone waited quietly. Kagome held him a little tighter.

" Well my dad fought as hard as he could. He even turned into his full fox demon form. I'd never seen him do that before. Well Monten opened his big mouth and spit out lightning. That's what they do, they're called the lightning brothers. Anyway he hit dad with it and dad didn't get up again. Then they found my mother. Monten beat her and asked her where something was, I couldn't understand what they wanted something about jewelry or a piece of jewelry or something. She told them she didn't know anything about it. That's when Hiten got mad and…and ripped her clothes and…" Shippo buried his face in Kagome's shoulder. Kagome wrapped herself protectively around the kitsune as though to physically shield him from his memories. Ginta and Hokaku shifted uncomfortably on the couch while Inuyasha bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes.

Shippo wiped a few tears away then sniffled as he trudged on through his story. "Afterward, Hiten put a hand on her and blasted lightning at mom. They never found me in the closet. They just took some of mom's expensive stuff and dad's wallet, and took off. Shippo brightened up slightly. "That's when I went into foster care. About a year later, Kaede came and found me. She said something had been leading her there and that my heart was her best accomplishment." The red headed, little fox demon perked up. That's when she found out that I had 'a mind for computers' and had me start doing stuff for a band she was manager of." Shippo nodded sagely. "Inuyasha and the rest of us were barely starting to be a 'serious band' Kaede told me. Now you're here, and we can make the band even better!" Shippo said. While he had been talking, Miroku and Sango had arrived with arm loads of snacks, sodas, and pizzas.

"We all have unique pasts Kagome-sama." Miroku was trying to balance pizzas with one hand and put stuff on the table with the other. "I for instance trained early on to be a religious man. I even showed some skill with spiritual power" Miroku let out a long-suffering sigh. " I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"I wonder why?" Sango remarked dryly. She rolled her eyes and turned toward Kagome while putting down chips and dip. Shippo hopped out of Kagome's arms to attack the food. Sango smiled, "My ancestors were the best demon slayers ever. That's where my last name comes from, Taiyoukai. The traditions were passed down to me and my brother." Sango's face grew solemn. "That is until he was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"The police said he probably just ran away, but I know my little brother. He had no reason to run away and he was always happy." Sango stared at her now empty hands as she sat down next to Kagome. "So every time we stop somewhere new, I put up flyers, hoping someone will have seen him."

Everyone became very solemn again. Inuyasha looked at everyone then snorted a "Keh!" The rest of the group looked at him questioningly.

"I can't believe you guys are spilling your guts to some stranger. I mean how long did it take for Shippo to open up to one of us?" Inuyasha said leaning against a wall, arms crossed over chest in his normal stance.

Miroku looked at Kagome a second then smiled. "You have to admit, there is something about Kagome-sama that makes you want to tell her everything isn't there?"

While everyone else nodded, Inuyasha tossed his hair over his shoulder haughtily and muttered, "Speak for yourself."

The group of young adults attacked the snackage that Miroku and Sango had hauled in. While Shippo popped a stick of pocky in his mouth, his fingers were going at his laptop. Kagome beside him was giving him the harmonies she thought would fit best into their songs. Finally, the two gave each other a high-five and turned back toward the rest of their friends.

"Ok you guys! I think we have it down now." Kagome said cheerily. "Shippo do you think there's a way for them to be able to hear what we put down?"

Shippo popped another piece of pocky in his mouth before replying. "That's no problem Kagome. I can just play it as a midi file. Watch."

With that he set to work a few seconds then pressed enter on his laptop. The sound that came out of the laptop was almost like a miniature keyboard playing. Kagome listened, froze up for a second, and then vaulted onto her feet.

"That's it!" She said punching the air in triumph.

"I must admit Kagome-chan it does sound like a good…" Sango began smiling and trying to hum along with the part.

"NO! I found out what we were really missing!" Kagome said switching from one foot to the other in her excitement.

Her new friends looked at each other then back to the ebony haired girl in confusion.

Kagome nodded to herself, eyes glowing in excitement and hands clasped before her chest. "That's exactly what we need."

Ginta looked very confused and with his mouth full of pizza managed a muffled, "What is it?"

"We need someone who can play piano and synthesizers and stuff. You know give us a little more of a techno, or pop feel mixed with our rock! What do you think?" Kagome finished, excited but a bit hesitant. "Just a suggestion…" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Keh, we have more people than we need already." Inuyasha said from his sitting position against the wall, a cup of ramen in his hands.

Sango thought a second then turned to Shippo who was pensively chewing a bite of cookie. "Shippo-kun, can you play that midi again? I want to hear something." Shippo did as he was told and everybody, including a grudging hanyou listened.

"Well I think the idea has some merit Kagome." Miroku said leaning toward Shippo's laptop. "Though we would need to find someone quickly, someone who has performed before and already knows what they're doing."

Inuyasha's ears twitched this way and that, catching the sounds coming from the electrical device. Grudgingly, he admitted to himself that a little piano would go well in Dearest…maybe…

"Why can't we just have Shippo do it. We'd save ourselves the time and trouble of trying to find someone."

Everyone looked up in amazement at the hanyou, his ears still twitching every once in awhile at the computer. His golden gaze was locked on the screen until he noticed everyone's jaw dropping expressions aimed in his direction.

"What?"

After getting over the shock, Shippo shook his head. "I'm more of a behind the scenes kind of guy. I'd be too scared to go on stage in front of all those people."

Kagome shook her head to clear it and blushed slightly at being caught staring. "So who are we going to find that is that good on such short notice?"

Demons, humans and hanyou, all frowned in thought. Suddenly Ginta and Hokaku looked up at the same time. They said something to each other in hushed tones.

"Uuhhh…"Hokaku started uncertainly. "Well we know a guy. He's really good and he just quit his old band."

"Yeah, and if you just give him a chance, he really is awesome!" Ginta butted in.

Inuyasha looked at the two demons suspiciously. "Exactly who are you talking about?"

The two wolf demons paled. Ginta ran a shaky hand though his black and white hair. "Uhh… It's a great guy…"

"That happens to be our cousin…" Hokaku hinted, trying to find a way around the impending storm.

It didn't work.

"There is no way I'm working with that BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared, picking up volume as he went.

"Aw come on Inuyasha, he's not that bad." Miroku interjected, finally realizing whom they were talking about.

Kagome looked on as the argument escalated, a perplexed expression on her heart shaped face. Sango sighed and put a potato chip in her mouth, deciding to let the boys settle this themselves.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I work with that moron!" Inuyasha pouted as the two wolf demons, the kitsune, and the would be monk persisted. "I'm not doing it and that's…!"

Before he could finish, Inuyasha got a powdered doughnut to his face. It landed in his lap as he stared out through astonished, blinking, golden eyes surrounded by white sugar. Miroku hefted another doughnut in his hand threateningly and the other guys followed suit with pizza, dip and whatever else they could get their hands on. All with threatening smiles as they did so.

Miroku smiled wickedly as Inuyasha's ears flattened back in dread.

"I hope you packed ear muffs Inuyasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: 

Thanks for all the support you guys. Everyone has been awesome and very positive. Me likey! Me likey! LOL Enjoy the ride.

**Special Thanks To:**

MMorg members 

Inu-Koi _(LOL! I'm glad your so enthusiastic about it. ),_ FataLFelineOfTheNight_(Thank you for your praise, it is very much appreciated)_, inufan _(yay:P)_, ravenwing _(you rock!)_, InuYashasLoveLorn _(thank you so much, and cool name by the way)_


	8. A Reluctant Whole

Life Sucks By: ShoukaMiko 

**Chapter 8: A Reluctant Whole**

_Blanket Disclaimer for **Life Sucks**: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

"Damn it! Why do I have to be here? I already know I don't want him in the group." Inuyasha grumbled out loud pouting and sporting his usual scowl and pose.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. We need to play nice with the other children." Miroku chided, loving every minute of the hanyou's discomfort.

"Don't think for a _second_ you're not on my list Miroku!" Inuyasha shot back, tossing his hair indignantly.

"Come on boys, behave yourselves long enough so we don't get kicked out." Sango said sipping a virgin strawberry daiquiri from her position on the bar stool, one leg crossed over the other.

"Woohoo!" Shippo called out as he spun on the barstool to the left of Sango.

"Did we have to bring the runt?" Inuyasha whined, rolling his eyes as he leaned with his back against the bar next to where Kagome was seated.

"Hey!" Shippo called out, eyes swirling slightly from dizziness.

Kagome sighed, "Take it easy on the spinning Shippo you're going to be sick." Kagome warned. She was on the barstool to Sango's right, hands on the seat of her barstool and leaning forward to look around Sango to her bushy tailed, little friend.

"Too late." Shippo moaned, holding his head in his tiny hands.

The group rolled their eyes.

"What's taking those mangy wolves so long?" Inuyasha bellyached, trying to catch a whiff of Ginta and Hokaku's approach through the smells of spilled drinks, too much perfume or cologne, and the smell of the other wolf demon workers of the _Ookami Douketsu (The Wolf Den)._

When the civil war between demons and humans in Japan had ended, many of the demons fought to keep their traditions alive in the new society. Many like the wolf demons, set up family run establishments in order to support their tribes. This wolf demon tribe was no different. Their club was one of the best known in Tokyo. The Sengoku Jidai were now seated at the club's bar, waiting for their roadie/security guards to come back with, hopefully, the newest member of the band.

"Man, I can't make out anything with all these stupid wolves around!" Inuyasha griped while sniffling at the air. His outburst caused many narrowed eyes to be aimed in his direction.

"Cool it Inuyasha." Miroku put a warning hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "We wouldn't want to cause a disturbance."

"Bring 'em on!" The irritated half demon growled. "Especially that stupid, mangy, son of a …"

"Aww…Inuyasha… did you miss me?" The wolf youkai swaggered forward, a wolfish smirk gracing his tanned face. On his athletic body, he wore a navy pinstripe shirt that was open at the collar to reveal a white shirt underneath. Under that, he wore a black trouser jean. A blue blazer was slung over his shoulder, complimenting his electric blue eyes and dark black hair that was currently pulled up in a high ponytail. Inuyasha growled at the newly appointed leader of the wolf demon tribe.

"Now Inuyasha is that any way to treat your new band member?" The wolf demon snarled in his low husky voice.

"If it was up to me, we wouldn't even be here baka." Inuyasha said jerking himself away from Miroku's steadying grasp and from his leaning position at the bar to get in the wolf youkai's face. His tone also grew deeper and much more rough.

"Well I guess it isn't up to a mutt like you, is it dog shit?" Kouga snapped back, nearly nose to nose with the fuming inu hanyou. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles at his sides, drawing a worried look from Kagome.

"Umm… shouldn't we do something?" The raven-haired girl asked turning nervous brown doe eyes to Sango for direction.

Sango sighed and shook her head, her hair grazing the top of her green, fitted, crew neck, long sleeved blouse and blue jeans. She had insisted on going home and changing before they had set out for the club after practice. "They're always like this. If it's not now it will be later."

On hearing the unfamiliar voice, Kouga, breaking eye contact with a still fuming Inuyasha, made a couple of sniffs at the air, then all but shoved Inuyasha out of the way to better stare at the shapely creature who had spoken. "That is definitely not Kikyo." Kouga closed the distance between him and Kagome, staring hungrily into her eyes as he picked her hand up and kissed it gently. "And who might you be besides the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life."

The girl blushed all the way to her hair roots. Inuyasha was trying very hard not to snarl at how the wolf was acting with Kagome. What did he care anyway? He turned his back on the scene and huffed, still fuming.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. You see…well…to make a long story short… I'm the new singer." Kagome said a little taken a back by the brazen wolf youkai.

"I see. Well if they had introduced us sooner I might have accepted a bit quicker." Kouga said as Ginta and Hokaku finally caught up to him. Kouga smiled down at the girl, "You see, I've barely been elected leader of the wolf demon tribe. To tell you the truth, I was a little reluctant to leave because I'd have to find someone to take care of business while I'm away." Kouga raised a clawed hand and tucked a loose strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear. "But I think they'll survive without me for a little while."

Kagome was at a loss for words. The flirty wolf demon had caught her off guard. She was pretty sure he was a nice guy…just a little too touchy-feely for her taste. She had barely even met him and he was already only about three inches from her face.

Inuyasha's possessive youkai blood had taken all it could of the display. He knew Kouga didn't act like that with just anyone. He was traditional, and only pursued those he thought would make him a good mate. Inuyasha stepped toward Kouga. He didn't want the humans butting in, because frankly, they wouldn't understand. The silver haired half demon snarled and growled his order so that only Kouga would understand.

Get the fuck away from her bastard!

Kouga turned around to face the threat. He cocked his head to the side and sniffed in Kagome's direction again. Then he turned his full attention toward the half dog demon and answered back in a menacing low growl.

What's it to you mutt? I don't smell your mark on her, though I do smell your sent. You better stay away from my woman dog face, if you know what's good for you.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, bared his fangs, and snarled, She's not your woman! Leave her alone!

Kouga growled again, narrowing his bright blue eyes in speculation. If I didn't know any better Inuyasha, I would say you were trying to go after my future mate. Is that it? Do you want her too?

"Uuuhh…" Inuyasha blushed. Luckily for him the _Ookami Douketsu_ was always dimly lit. The half dog demon spun around, his glistening silver hair flying, then cascading down onto his contrasting black shirt.

"Keh, whatever! Like I care." Inuyasha said as he walked off in a huff. The humans looked at each other, trying to figure out what happened.

"What was that all about?" Miroku wondered aloud as he crossed his arms in front of his deep purple button down shirt. Sango shook her head, also thoroughly puzzled.

"It looked a lot like they were arguing in grunts, growls, and snarls." She looked over to Kagome who simply shrugged and shook her head.

"That's how we talk. You know youkai and stuff. The closer you are in species of youkai, the better you understand." Shippo said sipping at his soda with a straw.

"What do you mean Shippo?" Kagome asked. "You were able to understand them? What did they say?"

Kouga shot the kitsune a steely glare then made a sound that suspiciously sounded like a dog's woof. The little fox demon blanched and scurried off calling back to his friends, "Ya know, I think I'm going to go find where Inuyasha got off to."

Ginta and Hokaku looked at each other and nodded in unison, silently agreeing it would be better if they kept quiet on the subject. Kouga wasn't one to hide his feelings, but he wouldn't say anything to Kagome either unless he was entirely certain he wanted her as a mate.

"Well now that we've had our lesson in youkai to youkai communications, what do you say we get Kouga back to my house so we can try out his skill with his weapons of choice." Miroku suggested motioning with his hands for them to get going.

"Why? I have my equipment here. I could give you a demonstration right here in the club." Kouga suggested taking up a seat next to Kagome. "Of course…" He said, leaning into Kagome a little as he did so, "I could use a little help from the audience."

Kagome looked at the wolf demon and nodded, intrigued at what he could be planning.

"Sango, I think you might want to get in on the action for this one too." Kouga said as he shoved off of the barstool and made for the club's stage.

The two girls swapped glances and shrugged in unison. They both hopped off the stools and followed after the tall youkai. Miroku got up to find a seat closer to the stage.

"Hmm…" Ginta scratched his ear with one of his claws. "Should we try to find Inuyasha or go watch the show?"

"I don't know about any of that…" Hokaku said as his head followed the progress of a particularly curvy female youkai form, "but I have more important business just now."

"Huh?" Ginta looked in the direction Hokaku had disappeared in. He saw his cousin flirting with a very attractive female youkai and immediately joined the chase. After all, weren't pack members supposed to stick together?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouga deftly leaped up to the stage they usually reserved for karaoke. Sometimes him and his old band mates would play a few songs for the crowds, but those days were gone. His so called 'friends' had gotten him really drugged up once, then panicked when he wouldn't wake up and left him for dead. It had started out as a joke. They had wanted him to have a good time and find some youkai chick to nail. So they bought a bunch of PCP (thinking since Kouga was youkai, it would take more to affect him), and managed somehow to get it into him while he was drunk. After that, Kouga never so much as drank a shot again.

He was back on the stage of the Ookami Douketsu again, but now under very different circumstances. He had been watching Inuyasha and his group since he had caught a whiff of them coming through the door. More specifically, he had been watching the group's newest member like a hawk. From the moment Kouga had seen the long haired, sweet faced, beauty and caught her scent (that was very much like white roses and a comforting, earthy scent that was all her own) he knew he was hooked. Shockingly blue eyes had watched her, seeing glimpses of who she was, her compassion, sense of humor and patience as well as what proved to be an amusing stubborn streak. These last things were what made him feel like, as he had strode over toward the group, that she would make him the perfect mate. Still he decided he wanted to make sure he was making the right decision. Because once he wanted something, he wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"Kouga! What the heck do you expect me to play exactly?" Sango called out to the wolf youkai, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was looking helplessly around the stage for the familiarly bulky form of a traditional drum set.

The man gave her his signature wolfish grin. "That of course!" Kouga responded by pointing to what looked like a flat panel with circles in it and buttons on the top most part. Drumsticks placed on the buttons so they wouldn't roll off.

"You've got to be kidding me! You know I don't like digital drums." Sango said pouting somewhat and frowning in disgust at the instrument.

"You will for this song just give it a try." Kouga said walking over to his keyboards and synthesizers. Two keyboards were layered in two tiers while another keyboard was off to the side with what looked like a series of buttons and panels layered on another level above that. What the set up looked like was a right angle that opened up toward the rest of the stage.

"Wait Kouga…" Kagome called out, putting a hand on Kouga's arm to stop his progress. Kouga turned and trapped her hand under his as he bored into her with his eyes.

"Yes Kagome?"

Feeling uncomfortable with the closeness, Kagome stepped back slightly and gently pulled her hand away. "Umm… what would you like me to do?"

"Just do what you do best. Sing your little heart out angel." He said as he winked at her and began heading towards his keyboards again.

"But wait…what if I don't know the song?" Kagome asked frantically, her brown eyes widened with looming panic.

Kouga considered this for a second, holding his chin in his fingertips a second considering before asking a question of his own. "Do you rent English movies…you know…just because you like to hear the different kinds of music and stuff?"

Kagome nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, all the time, but I don't see how…"

"Then you'll be fine, and if you don't know all the words, I know Sango can help you out." Kouga cut her off, smiling reassuringly.

"I hope so." Kagome breathed, her face set in a worried frown as she turned toward her microphone and the people in the club.

Kouga signaled for the DJ to kill the music. A collective moan came up from everyone. Kouga smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha munched sulkily on pretzels next to Miroku and Shippo. He was in a bad mood and it didn't help that Shippo kept throwing him glances like he was trying to figure out something. When the little fox demon had found him and dragged the hanyou to where Miroku was seated close to the stage, Miroku started firing questions at him about the strange conversation he had with Kouga. The half demon's golden eyes sparked and glowed like fire a second and his good friend decided to let the subject drop for the moment. After that though, Inuyasha had been in an even fouler mood than he was before.

The hanyou slunk further down in his seat, scowled and popped a handful of pretzels into his mouth. What did he care if that stupid wolf liked Kagome? It wasn't any of his business. He didn't even like her. Sure she was…ok looking…so what? Well of course she was nice looking. She looked like Kikyo didn't she?

Inuyasha thought about that then shook his head. No, now that he had thought about it, he couldn't figure out how he thought she looked like Kikyo in the first place. Kikyo had been like a roman statue. She was pale, very angular and defined in her features, and skinny as a runway model, but very well proportioned.

Kagome on the other hand, had much gentler friendlier features. She had curves any actress would kill for and mile long legs. She also had healthy, glowing tan skin. The two women were as different as night and day and yet still seemed so similar. Inuyasha sighed, frustrated at his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steely cold amber eyes followed the progress of the different band members around the room. An aristocratic clawed hand descended onto a glass, then lifted it to his lips to sip at the contents.

"Sir, should I let them know you're here?" Jaken asked, getting fidgety from keeping still for so long. The green, little, toad like youkai looked up expectantly at the stoic figure.

Sesshomaru continued to stare straight ahead through the haze around him. The silver haired youkai abhorred smoking. He could feel the smoke burning the insides of his sensitive nose. He had purposefully sat in the smoking section, realizing if he couldn't smell his half brother and his friends, then they in turn would not be able to smell him and know he was there.

'Hmm…' the tall imposing figure thought silently to himself, 'if that half brother of mine is that upset at seeing Kouga, then there must be something else going on that I'm not aware of…yet.' He raised an eyebrow slightly as the hanyou's ears went back and he bared his fangs against Kouga when the wolf demon approached what Sesshomaru assumed was their new lead singer. "Inuyasha no baka." Sesshomaru commented aloud. His brother had always seemed to have a soft spot for humans.

'Still' the inu youkai admitted to himself, 'she's not an unattractive human. As humans go.'

The music stopped and a collective groan sounded throughout the club. Sesshomaru ran his steely gaze around the club. Trying to locate the source of the sudden quiet. He spotted the wolf youkai on stage. Leaning back in his chair a bit, the intense golden gaze of the youkai swerved to catch a certain feminine figure that was gingerly walking toward the front most microphone.

"Well if she's this hesitant in just a club setting, how does she presume she'll stay on as singer of the Sengoku Jidai?" Sesshomaru wondered aloud.

"What was that Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken swerved his head back in the direction of his employer after trying himself to see what all the fuss was about.

The full dog demon merely kept his cool gaze locked on the stage as the wolf demon began to speak.

"Hey everybody! As most of you know I'm Kouga…"

The crowd let up a dull roar. Inuyasha at his seat rolled his eyes while Miroku and Shippo just looked on indifferent to the whole thing. Kouga raised a hand to quiet the crowd of both demons and humans before continuing.

"But I bet what you don't know is that you're looking at the two newest members of the Sengoku Jidai!"

At this proclamation, the crowd roared even louder, working itself into and uproar. Sesshomaru's brightly streaked eyes widened the slightest bit, then settled back to their original frosty gaze. He was going to have to have a talk with that little brother of his about inviting people into the band before consulting him.

Kouga again waved to try to quiet the crowd. " So we've decided to give you a small peek at what's to come." The crowd roared again but Kouga continued on before it got out of hand. "So give it up for Kagome on lead vocals, Sango on drums, and …" Kouga looked around for some familiar faces in the crowd, found them then turned back to his mike "my cousins Cheza and Mayumi." The two female wolf demons looked at each other, shrugged then went up on stage to cheers from the crowd.

Kouga bent over his keyboards then leaned toward his microphone to make one last announcement to the crowd. "Here's a little American treat for you."

Kouga made sure his keyboards were in the right settings then started tapping out a rhythm with a very distorted tone, followed quickly by vigorous piano playing at a flash dance tempo.

Sango and Kagome looked at each other then whooped when they recognized what it was. The background girls started harmonizing and Sango started wailing on her drums. Kagome grabbed the microphone out of its holder and started confidently out toward center stage with it.

(A**/N:** _song **Holding out for a Hero** from **Footloose** soundtrack by: Bonnie Tyler_)

_Where have all the good men gone  
and where are all the gods?  
Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss  
and I turn  
and I dream of what I need.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life!  
larger than life._

Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha's jaws dropped simultaneously. They had heard Kagome singing just hours before. Singing their songs and they knew she enjoyed what she sang. They thought they had gotten used to her singing style…until she started singing right now. Her voice was husky, rough, and seductive while her style over all was more aggressive than ever. Looking at her confidence was almost awe-inspiring as they watched her dance, almost acrobatically, across the stage. They all started smiling like idiots within seconds and cheered her on with the rest of the crowd.

_Somewhere after midnight  
in my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
there's someone reaching back for me._

Kagome teasingly reached out toward Kouga, who reached back. She pulled herself away and spun out of reach at the last second making the wolf demon laugh.

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong  
and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_.

Kouga and Sango pounded at their respective instruments. Kouga didn't have any trouble as he worked over time changing the settings to get different effects. He had purposefully chosen a song that would show off both his skills and Kagome's. Of course it was a plus that it also showed off his friend, Sango's skills as well.

During the instrumental part, Kagome was dancing like crazy. Her dancing, a mix of what looked like ballet and pop, drove the crowd to new heights of excitement. Sesshomaru, in his corner table near the door, allowed his lips the slightest bit of an upturn. The only sign he would physically reveal of his approval of the Sengoku Jidai's new lead singer. 'Maybe I judged to quickly after all.' He thought his eyes swung over to give Kouga another once over. 'Maybe, just maybe, that one will work out as well. I still must have a talk with that half brother of mine about making all these vast changes with out first consulting me.'

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear there is someone  
somewhere  
watching me._

Kagome's hair flew around her wildly as she sang and danced, giving her an almost feral look. Skin glistening and heart pounding. She felt so exhilarated, so alive. She took a quick glance back at Sango to check on her friend. Sango was beating the crud out of the digital drums, she looked no less happy or excited than she did. That spurred her on even more.

_Through the wind  
and the chill  
and the rain  
And the storm  
and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood._

Kagome took a few running steps then dropped and slid forward on her knees to the front of the stage. She could see the three other members of the band their they were on their feet now and closer to the stage. Feeling slightly playful, she tipped her head back and winked at the boys. Miroku blew her a kiss as Shippo waved and laughed and Inuyasha for some odd reason gulped and blushed.

_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light.  
He's gotta be sure  
and it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life.  
I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night…._

As the music died down the crowd reached a greater volume level than it had all night. Kagome laughed giddily and looked back at Kouga, his cousins, and Sango. She waved and they waved right back at her, smiles on their faces. Kagome then again faced forward and waved to the near deafening crowd. "Thank you Ookami Douketsu!" She cried into the microphone. Kagome pulled his closer and spoke into it as well.

"If you want to see the new and improved Sengoku Jidai, catch us on tour. We'll be waiting for you all to be with us again!" The crowd cried out again. Sango walked toward the front of the stage to stand next to Kagome. Feeling united from their experience they laughed and put an arm around each other's shoulders. Kouga waved to his cousins as they exited the stage. Seeing the two girls together, the wolf demon developed a dangerously mischievous look in his eyes as he walked swiftly forward. Before the girls knew it, he had ducked beneath both of their arms and wrapped his arms around their waists. He stooped down then, with his strong youkai legs launched them both into the air amid the girls squeals of laughter and surprise. He landed just in front of the rest of the group who were joined by Ginta and Hokaku (both of which had failed to get the phone number of the particular youkai they were after).

"That was awesome ladies!" Miroku said hugging both girls at once.

Sango and Kagome went to hug him back when they simultaneously gasped and gave the tall youth matching handprints on his cheek. The other guys of the group gave Miroku dry and disgusted looks. Miroku sighed contentedly, "It was worth it."

A collective groan went up as well as many rolled eyes. Shippo hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "That was so great! Kouga you were pretty good too!"

Inuyasha through Shippo a very dry look and crossed his arms again. His ears flattened back as he turned his head away to mumble "Whoopty flippin' doo."

Kouga grinned, "What's the matter mutt? Afraid I'll show you up?"

"Keep dreaming ya mangy wolf." Inuyasha's eyes blazed a dangerous fiery gold in challenge. Kagome blinked as her heart sped up a bit. Maybe that jump was starting to catch up to her…or not.

Inuyasha promptly smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand and sighed. "Now all we have to do is find that bastard of a brother of mine and tell him about all this so he can let Kaede know."

The older members of the group looked around at each other apprehensively. Kagome and Kouga just looked at each other a bit confused.

" What's so bad about that?" Kouga asked frowning slightly.

"Hmm…where to start?" Inuyasha said sarcastically, putting a claw to his chin as if in thought. "He's a control freak who likes to boss us around, he holds all of our contracts, he controls where we go, for how long, and what we get paid…so that gives him free license to be the asshole he is and…"

The hanyou paused as he got a familiar, if a bit smoky, whiff of someone he knew he'd rather not see. As he looked at his friends' horror-struck faces he winced and knew he was in deep shit.

"…and he's right behind me isn't he?" The collective group nodded slowly as Inuyasha's wince turned into a grimace. The hanyou stiffened his back and turned to face his, very menacing appearance of a full-blooded inu youkai.

Sesshomaru's quiet monotone enough to send a chill down the backs of even the non-youkai band members as he tilted his head slightly in his slightly shorter, brother's direction.

"You were saying…Inuyasha?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **

Yeah, I'm going to be using plenty of different music and genres of music but I'll always try to give sources on where it's from for those who aren't familiar with certain songs.  
Again I'll reinstate, if you don't like music, and lots of it, this probably isn't the fiction for you.

Oh, and another thing, I take it for granted that everyone is familiar with the Japanese terms I'm using throughout the fic. If you have any questions as to what something means that I've written, you need only ask.

_Thanks again to my supporters. Here are the most recent comments._

**MMorg Members **

**Title:** wow  
**Reviewed By:** InuYashasLoveLorn MediaMiner Member

**Comment/Review:**  
wow I'm glad you like my name no one has ever commented on it! 'LoveLorn' means in pain or saddened because of love and since InuYasha is just an anime character (although i wish he and Sesshy were real ppl) I'm saddened and in pain that I can't have him! twa-da! My name. well keep up your good work and update again soon please? I really wanna find out who this person is... is it Kouga?

Again great name and thanks for the support. LOL. Your guess was right on the money.

**Reviewed By:** Inu-Koi (not login)

**Comment/Review:**  
HOLY S#!

LMAO! Your comment made my day. Never had so little words said so much. Arigato!

**FFnet Members**

From: windgal

ONG IT IS GETTING SO GOOD PLEASE UPDATE!

_Thank you, so much. I plan to! _

From: AngelWing1138

CONTINUE SOON! poke LOL!

_Ok, Ok. LOL. fends off poking fingers_

_Thanks again everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Life Sucks**

**By: ShoukaMiko**

**Chapter 9: Enter the Darkness**

_Blanket Disclaimer for_ _**Life Sucks**: I don't own Inuyasha, its characters, songs, or any other songs I put on here by other groups._

"That little wretch." A fuming girl with long, black hair tore the entertainment section of the newspaper in half, letting it fall onto a black marble desk. In the dim light, the two halves of the front page of the section held a picture of a rock band on stage with a cut off view of what was an enormous crowd.

The Headline read, "**_Feudal Era _Rocks Modern Tokyo**: **Fans Proclaim Concert the _Sengoku Jidai's_ Best Ever!"**

"Why Kikyo, I don't believe I've ever seen you so…" A deep throated chuckle could be heard, "emotional would be too strong a word for you I'm afraid." A smooth almost oily voice resonated from behind the back of a designer, black leather office chair. The whole office in fact was a tribute to black, marble and silver.

Kikyo ignored her employer's sarcastic remark. She chose instead to walk over to a metal sculpture of what looked to be wickedly sharp looking flames. Kikyo paused to stare at the strange sculpture a second before she began to reach out with a tentative finger toward it. She stopped when the cold voice from behind the desk spoke to her.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

Kikyo turned toward her employer. His narrow red eyes watching and regarding her coldly. Kikyo merely smoothed out the wrinkles of her black capped sleeve blouse and straight legged pants.

"I know that look. What could possibly have you in such a good mood?" Kikyo asked in a bored tone. She turned her back on the creature to once again look at the sculpture.

The man like creature blinked slowly in thought a moment then rose to his full and imposing height. Long, inky, black hair cascaded down in waves from where he had it tied back with a leather cord. It was this chord that he reached for with long, pale fingers as he glided out from behind his desk and across the huge office. He resembled a hovering dark cloud floating toward the sculpture. "What's the matter Kikyo? Don't you trust me?" The dark figure smirked.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes to glare in the general direction of his voice, "About as far as I could throw a grand piano."

"Tsk, tsk." The creature shook his head as he scolded mockingly. His hair was now free of the chord and falling down the back of his perfectly tailored suit. He played with the length of leather between his fingers as he continued. "A little more faith my little song bird. You don't seem to realize one very small, but crucial detail about most humans.

Kikyo was used to her employer's opinions on demon superiority over humans. Her focus shifted from the owner of the malicious voice to the length of leather he was playing with in his hands. "And what would that be?" When he didn't answer immediately, Kikyo looked into the cold smiling face and red eyes of her employer questioningly. "Naraku…?"

"You see," Naraku continued as though he hadn't stopped. "The thing about humans is…" With one sickly paled, long fingered hand he tossed the leather chord into the air above the sculpture. "…they break easily."

Two sets of eyes, one cold and distant, the other cold and cruel, watched as the leather strap fell across the twisted flame shaped blades of the sculpture. With each blade, it fell across, a new cut was made until the leather tie was nothing more than bits of scrap leather on the immaculate marble floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

_Sorry about the long delay everyone. That was entirely my fault. I had so many good reviews on this while I was gone that I was encouraged to write more. Anyway here are a few of the comments. Again if I missed anyone I'm sorry. I'll try to get you one the next one. _

_Oh and also sorry that this chapter is so short. It's setting up for the next one. xXevil grin_Xx

**Media **

Reviewed By: Kikyo-chan :

Comment/Review:

MIKO-CHAN! omg i love it! you know i do! lol. i loved the shout out to meh! MUHAHAHA yes all i am the one and only kikyo-chan beware my wrath!-laughs evily then coughs- i mean oh thats hot! Miko-chan your my sister! i miss you terribly! keep updating please! -hugglies- ill talk to you soon! promise! The one and only Kikyo-chan

_LOL! I miss you too Kikyo-chan! Thanks for the review. smiles and hums to herself _

Reviewed By: InuYashasLoveLorn (nsi sry):

Comment/Review:

HE i was right it was Kouga! well nice update now do it again soon pleasE? and all i have to say is OMFG! hehehehehehehe i love that song! you pick all the good ones!

_Sorry that wasn't quite soon was it? blushes Not to worry though. I'm getting back on track. Thank you! I like all kinds of songs so you'll see quite a few different ones in here. _

KHStennis01

wow since when isn't inuyasha made about something...this time his was

burn'. if you know what i mean.

_LOL! When you're right you're right. _

From: cAnDyLaNdReJeCt

great story keep writing

_Thank you much! _

**_Again thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them a lot! _**

Aack! I'm just going to stop messing with this thing. Some of this stuff is getting messed up when I upload. Please forgive me.


End file.
